Castelo de Ilusões
by izzy dL
Summary: Eu morava num castelo de ilusões criado por mim. Lá eu estava protegida do pior dos inimigos. A realidade. Eu tinha uma vida perfeita, que desmoronou em segundos.
1. Prólogo

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões  
****Prólogo**

Eu morava num castelo de ilusões criado por mim. Lá eu estava protegida do pior dos inimigos. A realidade.

Eu tinha uma vida perfeita.

Os melhores amigos, o melhor namorado, as roupas mais incríveis que uma garota poderia ter. Eu tinha popularidade. Popularidade que veio através do dinheiro e a fama que meus pais tinham.

E em um belo dia depois de uma exaustiva maratona de provas, eles me vieram com uma notícia que abalaria minha vida para sempre.

"Nossa empresa de família faliu, querida. Temos que começar a economizar."

Seja bem-vindo ao meu Castelo de Ilusões, eu sou Ino Yamanaka e serei sua anfitriã.

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	2. Manhã Turbulenta

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões****  
Manhã Turbulenta**

Naquela manhã, meu motorista havia me levado para a escola, como de costume. Eu estava cansada. Tinha virado a noite estudando para a prova de física e o pouco que eu dormi não foram os suficientes para renovar as energias. Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, lembro-me de ter acordado com olheiras profundas, mas nada que não pude disfarçar com um corretivo facial que mamãe trouxe quando foi a Paris. Lembro de vestir os sapatos exclusivos que meu papai me deu no meu aniversário de 16. Lembro de estar _fabulosa._

Quando chegava no colégio, havia toda uma rotina. Primeiro ia ao encontro dos meus amigos, os populares que sempre sentavam próximo a uma fonte d'água inutilizada. Eu ficava ali, conversando com eles sobre algo que hoje considero banal. Fofocas sobre cada alma daquele ciclo de amizades que eu tinha. Cada gafe, cada mico, absolutamente nada passava despercebido por eles. Imagino o que eles não devem ter falado de mim.

"Você viu o cabelo daquela Tenten?"

"Aquilo era cabelo? Fala sério! E que penteado horrível!"

A conversa entre Sakura, até então minha melhor amiga, e Karin, uma qualquer que queria roubar meu namorado, não era das mais interessantes, mas me atrevi a entrar depois do olhar convidativo que ambas me lançaram.

"Será que essa garota não tem senso de moda ou de ridículo?" – continuei a conversa

"Ter!? Ela deve ter, por isso ela prende aquela _crina_."

"Mesmo assim, Sakura. Não tinha uma coisa mais estilosa, não?" – hoje vejo o quanto soou ofensivo essas palavras.

"A Ino tem razão, Sakura." – Bajuladora. Karin sempre foi uma puxa-saco.

Depois dos meus amigos, eu me encontrava, nas arquibancadas do ginásio, meu namorado. O cara mais perfeito que eu conheci. Dono de uma beleza invejável, era um dos melhores alunos do colégio, era atencioso e carinhoso comigo ao extremo, _fiel_. Ficávamos ali namorando até que o sinal indicando o início das aulas batesse. Conversávamos pouco, ele perguntava como eu estava e, dependendo da situação, ele me dava apoio e segurança. _Sasuke Uchiha._

As aulas eram sempre a mesma coisa, não que eu fosse má aluna, minhas notas sempre estavam na média. Mas assistir aula era um incomodo para todos aqueles adolescentes inquietos e ansiosos para perder seu tempo com diversão. Eu fazia parte desse grupo.

As sextas-feiras para minha família eram, e ainda são sagradas. É o dia em que todos nós, eu, meu pai e minha mãe, almoçávamos em casa, juntos, sem "intruso" algum. A conversa era posta em dia assim como meus resultados na escola. É claro que naquele dia eu estava satisfeita e orgulhosa de mim pelo ótimo resulta que eu teria na prova de física. Tinha certeza que depois de uma madrugada estudando, meus esforços seriam recompensados. Eu queria receber elogios por isso, mas o que recebi não foi um "Parabéns, querida! Estou muito orgulhoso de você!" do meu pai ou um "Que ótimo! Amanhã vamos comprar algo novo para comemorar." da minha mãe como sempre.

"Isso é muito bom, querida." – Respondeu papai um pouco desanimado. Naquele momento fiquei preocupada e o sorriso que eu mantinha no rosto foi desaparecendo. Olhei para minha mãe, ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, com uma expressão triste.

"Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Ino, querida..." – mamãe segurou minha mão que estava ao lado do prato ainda cheio. – "Eu e o seu pai temos que te contar algo." Ela olhou para meu pai como se quisesse que ele continuasse. O que foi feito.

"Nossa empresa não vai muito bem financeiramente, e nós teremos que fechar." – disse ele calmamente. Eu não conseguia acreditar. – "A partir de agora teremos que cortar despesas, querida."

"Como assim?" – eu estava ficando preocupada.

"Nós vamos cortar seu cartão de crédito, seu motorista e vamos pedir uma bolsa pra você na escola."

"O QUÊ?! Isso não é possível! Tava tudo bem ontem e... Vocês têm que fazer alguma coisa! Eu não posso viver sem meu cartão de crédito!" – Mamãe começou a chorar e papai permanecia indiferente a tudo que eu tinha dito.

"Nossa empresa de família faliu, querida. Temos que começar a economizar." – Ele disse começando a alterar seu tom de voz – "Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você, Ino, mas se todos colaborarmos, nós vamos sair dessa situação mais rápido, você vai ver." – Eu fiquei sem reação. Não podia ver minha mãe chorar me deixava mais triste. Retirei-me da mesa e me tranquei no quarto, pensar me faria bem.

Meu pai era dono de uma empresa farmacêutica muito importante no país e eu simplesmente não conseguia entender porque, de uma hora para outra, havíamos falidos. Tiraria minha duvida mais tarde, quando estivesse mais calma. Mas ali no meu quarto, eu armava um jeito de não deixar que nenhum dos meus amigos descobrisse. Não saberia dizer qual seria a reação deles.

Adormeci.

Teria o fim de semana para planejar o começo desta fase da minha vida.

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	3. Fim de Semana: aceitação

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões****  
Fim de Semana: aceitação**

O fim de semana não passou como de costume. Tinha ficado em casa contrariando minha rotina de "baladeira". Meu celular permaneceu desligado. Não queria falar com Sakura, Sasuke ou com qualquer um que exigisse explicações sobre minha provável cara de tristeza. Tristeza e sono, já que não havia dormido bem. Eu desejava ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos para colocá-los no lugar. E tive o que desejei.

Evitei meus pais ao máximo e saia do quarto apenas para comer. De alguma forma pensava que eles eram os culpados pela atual situação da família. É claro que fui precipitada com esse pensamento. Naquele momento eu nem tinha me dado ao trabalho de perguntar o porquê da falência.

No domingo, um dos dias mais me marcou, quando me levantei para tomar meu café da manhã, vi meu pai chorando na mesa. Aquela foi a cena que nunca pensei que veria. Sempre vi meu pai como um homem de pose firme, dando a impressão de ser inabalável, e naquela situação tão frágil, fez com que eu me sentisse culpada. Minha mãe tentava inutilmente consolá-lo. Eu era o motivo daquelas lágrimas.

Eu e meu pai nunca tivemos uma relação muito familiar. Um homem ocupado que passava mais tempo na empresa do que com a família. Os almoços em família na sexta-feira era uma das únicas refeições que fazíamos juntos. E normalmente não havia assunto para falar. Depois do meu relatório semanal referente a escola, a mesa ficava num silêncio sepulcral. Eu ouvia apenas o barulho dos talheres de metal batendo nos pratos de porcelana. Nunca tinha dado muita importância a isso. Se meu pai tivesse dinheiro para me sustentar, ele seria o melhor pai do mundo. Superficial de mais.

Voltei para o meu quarto, desanimada e sem fome. Fiquei lá e nem senti o tempo passar. Só me dei conta quando mamãe foi me chamar para o almoço. Decidi, ali, saber o que havia acontecido com a empresa. Precisava me desculpar com papai. E antes que minha mãe saísse do quarto, iniciei a conversa.

"Mamãe, o que aconteceu?" – sem dizer mais nada vi que ela entendeu do que eu falava.

"A empresa estava passando por dificuldades e seu pai contratou um contador, muito bem recomendado pelos amigos, para ajudar a controlar as finanças" – um longo suspiro me fez entender: aquele desgraçado do contador passou a perna em meu pai. – "Ele nos roubou."

"Papai não viu?"

"Ele tinha plena confiança nele e quando seu pai reparou a empresa estava sem dinheiro em caixa."

"Foi por isso que ele vendeu os carros e os apartamentos que tínhamos?" – lembro de ter ficado muito irritada quando vi o que ele havia feito.

"Ele tentou reembolsar a empresa, mas o dinheiro arrecadado foi suficiente apenas para pagar o salário atrasado dos funcionários." – mamãe permaneceu calada por uns minutos. Talvez esperasse uma reação minha, mas fui incapaz de dar alguma. – "Ele sente muito culpado, Ino. Principalmente por você.

"Eu sei, mãe. E vou dar um jeito nisso.

Ela saiu do quarto com um sorriso discreto que aumentou minha confiança. Bastava agora falar com papai.

Fiquei mais um pouco em meu quarto, queria planejar todas as palavras para não magoar mais meu pai, mas queria ver qual seria a reação dele. Será que ele faria alguma coisa? Liberaria meu cartão de crédito? Meu motorista? Será que ele aceitaria minhas desculpas?

Fui em direção a ele. Sentado na sala, lendo o jornal domingo, como sempre fazia. Parecia que não estava acontecendo nada de mais, papai estava tão despreocupado. Eu queira estar como ele. Ele olhou para onde eu estava parada, escorada na parede e eu vi que toda aquela despreocupação que ele aparentava não existia, ele voltou os olhos para o jornal.

"Papai?" – comecei.

"Sim, Ino. Algum problema?" – se não estivesse no momento como aquele pensaria que ele foi irônico.

"Bem... eu quero..." – continuei. Como era difícil deixar o orgulho de lado, mesmo que fosse pelo meu próprio pai. – "Me desculpa, papai. Me desculpe por tudo que eu te disse e que pensei. Eu sei que a culpa não é sua."

Falei tudo de uma vez só. Ele me abraçou. Eu chorei. Chorei por tudo. Pela situação, pela vida de pobre que eu teria que levar, por ter sido tão estúpida com meu pai, por receber carinho dele. Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido diversos pedidos de desculpas e eu o acompanhava. Perecia que falar uma vez não era o suficiente.

Daquele momento em diante eu sabia que por mais que dificuldades que passássemos nada, absolutamente nada, abalaria as estruturas da família Yamanaka. Nós estaríamos unidos_._

_

* * *

_

**Continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	4. Começando a Atuar

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões****  
Começando a Atuar**

No inicio da manhã de segunda me levantei preparada para mais um dia na escola. Claro que, devido minha popularidade, não contaria a ninguém sobre minha nova vida de pobre. Estava tudo esquematizado. Minha história estava inventada, mas só contaria se me perguntassem. "Perdi o dinheiro, mas não perderei o glamour." – era isso que eu pensava.

Durante o café, que por sinal tomei sozinha, descobri pela minha mãe recém acordada que iria para a escola de ônibus. Ô-n-i-b-u-s.

"FALA SÉRIO! Isso só pode ser zoação." – sabia que não iria para a escola com o meu motorista (ou ex, neste caso), mas imaginei que papai me levaria de carro.

"Ino, por favor. Não temos condições de te levar todo dia para o colégio de carro. Gasolina não é muito barata, então temos que..."

"Economizar. Eu já to sabendo, mãe. Mas ônibus é demais. E se alguém me vir? Eu vou ser humilhada! Perdi o dinheiro, mãe, e se eu perder meus amigos, hein? O que eu vou fazer?" – descobrir que até a gasolina tínhamos que economizar foi um baque. A situação era mais grave que eu imaginava. Mamãe me olhava com um olhar reprovador. – "Eu nunca peguei um ônibus na vida. Eu nem sei fazer isso!"

"Aqui estão todos os horários, eu te levo até o ponto se você quiser." Peguei o papel que ela me estendia e comecei a caminhar até o quarto, mas fui interrompida pela voz da minha mãe. – "Sobre seus amigos: se eles são seus amigos de verdade ficarão ao seu lado e te apoiarão."

Sai frustrada do quarto para terminar de me arrumar. Não era porque eu estava pobre que teria que ir mal vestida para a aula. Pus meu uniforme, maquiagem básica e sapatos de grife, como sempre fazia. Olhei-me no espelho. Eu estava fabulosa. Fabulosa para subir num ônibus.

Sai. Junto com mamãe, vamos ressaltar. Fomos até o ponto que, para minha infelicidade, ficava na rua mais movimentada do bairro. Bairro este que era onde muitos dos meus amigos moravam também. Um bairro de luxo. Tive que me esconder e com óculos escuros e atrás da minha mãe julguei estar protegida.

O ônibus não tardou a chegar. Subi. Paguei minha passagem. Dei uma boa olhada nas pessoas. Havia cinco ou seis e nenhum rosto conhecido. Mas na ultima cadeira do ultimo banco tinha um cara com fones de ouvido e o uniforme do mesmo colégio que eu. "Essa não!" Entrei em desespero e sentei-me longe dele. Talvez ele não tivesse me visto. O ônibus começou a andar.

As palavras de minha mãe me vieram em mente "Se eles são seus amigos de verdade ficarão ao seu lado e te apoiarão." Pela primeira vez desde a notícia trágica (a da minha pobreza) cogitei a possibilidade de contar para Sakura e para Sasuke. Eles ficariam do meu lado com certeza, como sempre ficavam quando eu passava por problemas. Talvez fosse melhor eles ficarem sabendo, mas só os dois.

Lembrei-me do garoto no fundo do ônibus. Virei-me para olhá-lo e para minha surpresa ele também me olhava. Comecei a encarar minha bolsa em meu colo. Eu tinha que ir falar com ele. Imagina se ele espalhasse que eu estava andando num transporte publico? A toda e poderosa Ino Yamanaka andando num ônibus! Tomada a decisão fui falar com ele.

Decisão errada.

Ao me levantar e caminhar em direção a ele o ônibus dera uma freada. E lá fui eu de encontro ao chão. As poucas pessoas que ali estavam começaram a me encarar, alguns até riram. Eu não tirei razão deles. Se não fosse eu ali, com certeza estaria me matando de rir do infeliz que caiu. O garoto também me olhava, mas não tinha expressão nenhuma em seu rosto. Para as outras pessoas dei um sorrisinho sem graça. E pus-me a caminhar mais rápido dessa vez, aproveitando que o ônibus estava parado, provavelmente num sinal fechado. Sentei-me ao lado do garoto.

"As barras no teto do ônibus servem de apoio, você sabia?" – começou ele, completamente frio sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

"Ah! É minha primeira vez andando nisso." – sorri sem graça. – "Parece que estudamos no mesmo colégio."

"É, parece" – curto e grosso.

"Eu não sei se você me conhece, mas eu sou a Ino e..." – ele virou lentamente para mim.

"E você é uma popular? Sim eu já sei." – ele parecia meio irritado e voltou a fitar a paisagem correndo atrás da janela.

"Então eu queria pedir que você não contasse a ninguém que me viu aqui. Pode me fazer esse favor?"

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida." – isso tinha sido um sim? Permaneci em silencio esperando alguma atitude dele. Tipo bem que ele podia me dizer seu nome, né?

"É melhor descer aqui. O próximo ponto para bem em frente ao colégio." – olhei para ele. Então ele estava me ajudando?

"Obrigada." – me levantei esperando o ônibus parar. O que aconteceu devido ao outro cara que dera o sinal de desembarque.

Desci daquele transporte horroroso e comecei a caminhar. Que era aquele garoto? Teria que descobrir isso quando chegasse à escola.

-

-

-

Dez minutos de caminhada me fizeram bem. Ajudou a rever minhas próximas atitudes. Acabou que eu decidi que só Sasuke e Sakura deveriam saber. Procuraria o garoto do ônibus, pelo menos para saber o nome dele. E falaria com a diretora. Meus pais viriam mais tarde falar sobre minha permanecia no colégio e todos do corpo estudantil descobririam minha situação. Pediria para Diretora Tsunade sigilo total.

Avistei o enorme gramado da frente do colégio. Alguns alunos estavam sentados em grupos conversando, outros esperavam na calçada os amigos e entre essas pessoas estava Sakura. Precisei inventar uma desculpa sobre o porquê da minha vinda a pé.

"Ino, porquinha!" – ela acenou de longe. Fui me aproximando com a desculpa pronta da mente. – "Ué? Ta vindo a pé por quê?"

"Nova dieta." – essa ela cairia com certeza. – "Posso comer de tudo desde que eu faça exercícios."

"Ino, você mora a treze quadras daqui. Veio andando tudo isso?" – Essa eu não havia pensado. Era hora de improvisar.

"Meu motorista me deixou no meio do caminho." – ela pareceu acreditar. – "Sakura, eu preciso te contar uma coisa..." – Tomei coragem para falar.

"Fala depois. O Sasuke tava te procurando!" – ótimo, assim contava para os dois de uma vez só.

"Então vem comigo, ele também tem que saber o que eu tenho que te contar." – essa frase soou mais confusa do que eu imaginei.

"Fala sério! Eu não to com vontade de ficar de vela. Depois você me conta, eu tenho que conversar contigo também." Ela deu uma piscadinha e saiu. E junto com ela foi minha coragem.

Fui ao encontro de Sasuke nas arquibancadas, como de costume. Mas ele não estava lá. Estranhei e fui a sua procura. Talvez encontrasse com o carinha do ônibus no caminho.

O sinal bateu e eu não havia encontrado ninguém. Nem mesmo Sakura.

Encontrei com ela na porta da sala. Nem deu tempo de conversar já que o professor chegara.

E depois de três massacrantes aulas, o sinal do intervalo bate. Agora eu tinha que falar com eles. Eu estava decidia.

"Ei, Ino!" – ao meu encontro antes que eu saísse da sala – "Vamos almoçar depois da aula no Shopping? Chegaram as novas coleções de bolsas e sapatos!" – maravilha. Essa eu também não tinha previsto.

"Não vai dar..."

"Por quê? Algum problema?" – essa era a hora.

"Tem. Tem um problema." – me sentei em uma cadeira. Ela repetiu meu gesto e sentou-se de frente para mim. – "Eu não tenho dinheiro." – ela ficou estática. Eu fiquei nervosa.

"Como assim? Ino, você não pode não ter dinheiro. Com quem eu vou fazer compras? Eu não vou poder ser vista com você se você é pobre!" – quem ficou estática tinha sido eu. Então minha melhor amiga não ia ser vista comigo porque eu estava pobre? Pensei rápido. Isso não poderia ficar assim. Eu não iria perder minha melhor amiga.

"Meus pais cortaram meus cartões. Eles dizem que eu tenho que aprender a ser menos consumista." – essa tinha sido minha desculpa inicial. Me senti mal por ter que contá-la para Sakura.

"Credo! Não sabia que seus pais eram tão caretas! E isso é temporário?" – afirmei com a cabeça – "Ótimo! A gente ainda pode disfarçar. Mas mais ninguém pode ficar sabendo, se não você já era!" – sorri sem graça.

Saímos da sala. Sakura dizia estar inconformada com minha falta de dinheiro e disse também que se eu fosse realmente pobre não falaria mais comigo.

Embora meu plano inicial fosse esse, eu não estava nem um pouco contente com a resolução dele. Agora eu teria que expor minhas habilidades de atriz.

Agora eu teria que começar a encenar.

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	5. Revelações de um Desconhecido

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões  
Revelações de um Desconhecido**

Depois da aula fomos almoçar no _shopping_ como combinamos. Eu, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin e mais alguns populares como o Neji e Hinata, ambos provindos de uma família influente no ramo de engenharia.

Almoçamos no restaurante mais caro da praça de alimentação. Paguei com o dinheiro que mamãe havia me dado para comprar o lanche na escola. Dinheiro que era para a semana toda.

Sasuke nunca foi do tipo que paga a conta da namorada e eu nunca fui do tipo que exigisse isso. Mas naquele dia pensei que ele pudesse ser um pouco mais cavalheiro, afinal eu precisava economizar em segredo. Se eu pedisse ia dar muito na vista. Mesmo assim eu gostava de passear com ele de mãos dadas. Gostava de expor com se fosse um troféu. Sei que ele fazia isso comigo também. Eu sentia sobre mim olhares de inveja das garotas, até das minha amigas. Era incrível como eu me sentia poderosa com isso.

Depois voltamos para a escola. Tínhamos algumas aulas no período da tarde. Dentre elas aula de Atualidades e Filosofia. Era insuportável, mas aquela em especial mexeu muito comigo. Falamos sobre capitalismo, o que foi muito conveniente pra mim no momento.

Aquela aula mudou meus pensamentos me fazendo ver o quão fútil são as pessoas e que eu precisava mudar meus atos para ajudar meus pais, porque que queria voltar a fazer parte, mesmo que sendo fútil, daquele mundo capitalista que o professor falava, eu queria desejar e algo e ter. Eu não estava dando a mínima sobre a superficialidade que fazia o mundo girar.

Quando a aula acabou, ficamos esperando nossas caronas em frente ao colégio. Eu fingia que esperava, porque eu não tinha mais motorista. E quando todos foram embora me bateu um desespero. Onde eu pegaria minha carona para casa? Onde eu pegaria o _ônibus_?

"Eu devia ter ouvido a mamãe! Mas nãão! Eu fiquei prestando atenção nas outras pessoas! Droga, droga, droga!" – lamentando comigo enquanto procurava o maldito telefone, já que teria que poupar o meu celular, para ligar para a minha mãe eu o vi novamente.

Ele batia com os punhos fechados num saco vermelho, aparentemente pesado, no ginásio do colégio. Eu observava cada detalhe dele. Os cabelos ruivos colados na testa devido ao suor que também escoria pelo rosto, os olhos verdes com profundas olheiras, as mãos enfaixadas que socava freneticamente o saco de areia, a expressão calma mesmo sendo contradita pelas mãos furiosas. Ele estava tão concentrado que não tive coragem de chamá-lo. Eu estava completamente hipnotizada.

"Eu espero que não esteja fazendo nada de errado." – ele disse sem parar para olhar para mim. Ele tinha me visto?

"Você não me disse seu nome hoje de manhã e isso me deixou bem curiosa." – nunca perdi a mania de ser cara-de-pau.

"Gaara." – ele continuou batendo naquele saco que julguei inútil naquela hora.

"Você sabe me dizer onde eu pego um ônibus pra voltar pra casa?" – isso tinha sido muito constrangedor.

"Atrás da escola tem uma parada."

"Você volta de ônibus também?"

"Sim."

"Se importa se eu for com você?" – ele parou e olhou para mim pela primeira vez.

"Faça o que achar melhor." – tomei isso como um sim e me sentei na arquibancada para vê-lo treinar. Aquele silêncio me irritava.

"Você faz parte do time de luta do colégio?"

"Não."

"Então por que treinando?"

"Diversão" – o curto diálogo foi interrompido por uma alma que adentrava. Reconheci, pelo uniforme, como sendo o zelador.

"Já chega, moleque. Tenho que fechar tudo. Você tem dez minutos, ok?" – Gaara assentiu. O zelador saiu.

"Espera aqui." – soou como uma ordem e eu apenas a acatei. Ele saiu carregando uma mochila.

Gaara chegou dentro de alguns minutos com outra roupa e com os cabelos molhados provavelmente pela água do banho. Depois de juntar algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão nós saímos.

"Sabe, eu não te vejo muito no colégio" – comecei com sucesso uma conversa.

"Gosto de ficar sozinho."

"Você é tipo _emo_ ou alguma coisa assim?"

"É desnecessário pra mim me relacionar com as pessoas desse colégio."

"Mesmo se for pra conhecer alguém melhor?"

"Conheço as pessoas pelo que elas fazem não pelo que elas dizem."

"Como assim?" – a confusão foi adiada pelo ônibus que tinha chego. Nós embarcamos.

"A fala das pessoas é carregada de mentiras. Você pode contar a todos que ainda é rica, por exemplo, e todos vão acreditar. Mas você vai começar a agir diferente e um bom observador vai notar" – disse enquanto colocava os fones de ouvido.

"Quem que te falou que eu não tenho mais dinheiro?"

"Basta olhar pra você. Uma patricinha andando de ônibus já fala por si própria." – Tudo bem que isso era meio suspeito, mas neste monte eu achei a coisa mais espetacular. Não trocamos meia dúzia de palavras e ele já tinha reparado. Definitivamente ele era um bom observador.

"Me ensina a ser assim?" – ele riu discretamente como se meu pedido fosse impossível.

"Não tenho que ensinar nada. Você só precisa parar de olhar pro próprio umbigo e começar a reparar nos outros."

"Então farei isso!" – eu sorri animada, ele voltou a se concentrar na música que ouvia.

Não tive coragem, de novo, para interromper. Pela primeira vez eu estava feliz com o silêncio. Aquela curta conversa me abrira os olhos.

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	6. Intertextualidade

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões****  
Intertextualidade**

Sempre achei interessante a história de Otelo, de Shakespeare. Um poderoso general que se deixou iludir pelas armações de Iago, que semeou o ciúme entre ele e a esposa Desdêmona. Eu me senti feito o mouro quando o invejoso Iago jogou seu veneno. Mas com a história um pouco distorcida.

Desde o começo da semana eu e Gaara havíamos nos aproximado consideravelmente, afinal eu pegava o mesmo ônibus que ele todos os dias e sendo assim conversávamos muito. E foi durante essa conversa que o assunto Sasuke e Sakura se fez presente. Contava a ele que Sasuke era o melhor cara da galáxia.

"Deveria ter mais cuidado com as pessoas que você diz confiar."

"Como assim?"

"Uma hora você vai perceber já que resolveu ser mais observadora." – ele levantou indo até a porta de desembarque, ele nunca desceu no mesmo ponto que eu. – "Você não vem?" – nem havia reparado, mas aquela era minha parada também. Iríamos juntos até o colégio. Pela primeira vez naquela semana.

"Eu tenho medo do que eu posso descobrir com toda essa observação." – confessei enquanto caminhávamos até a escola.

"Você não deve ter medo da realidade, Ino. Não há como fugir dela."

"Eu acho que não quero fazer parte dessa realidade que você diz." – ele pareceu recuar a fala, talvez tivesse sido impressão minha ou talvez ele apenas não tivesse resposta. Caminhamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que outro assunto sem importância começasse, puxado por mim.

Não pude negar que, assim como Otelo, fiquei com uma pulga atrás da orelha com as insinuações de Gaara. Mas até que tinha sido bem produtiva, ele estava se transformando num grande amigo.

---

Durante as aulas eu não consegui me concentrar pensando no que meu quase-amigo havia dito. Algumas coisas faziam mais sentido do que eu gostaria.

Agora que eu chegava mais cedo na escola, devido ao meu novo transporte, não encontrava Sasuke ou Sakura de imediato como acontecia antes, mas também fechava meus olhos para a possível possibilidade deles estarem juntos. "_Ela é minha melhor amiga, jamais me trairia_". Contudo, o testemunho de Gaara estava fazendo sentido. Sentido demais.

Passei o recreio com fome. Quando me questionavam sobre minha visível falta de apetite – o que era mentira – eu dizia que fazia parte da minha nova dieta. Mas encarar aqueles deliciosos lanches que eram devorados pelos meus amigos só me fazia ficar com mais fome. Nesse tempo, Sakura saiu com Hinata, parece que elas foram ao banheiro. Sasuke não era muito sociável então nunca ficava conosco durante o intervalo. A essa altura, você já deve ter imaginado algumas coisas, certo? Eu também. E minha curiosidade não ia me deixar quieta.

"Gente, olhar vocês comerem só ta me deixando com mais fome. Vou dar uma volta por aí, _ok_?"

A minha desculpa pareceu funcionar, eu estava me revelando uma verdadeira atriz. Fui atrás deles.

Não deixei passar nenhum canto daquela escola. Desde o banheiro até o ginásio. Nenhum sinal dos dois. Mais foi aí que um anjo caiu em minha frente. Literalmente. Hinata – não podemos negar que ela realmente parece um anjo – havia saído com Sakura em direção ao banheiro. Mas Sakura não estava com ela. "_Ótimo!_"

"Eu preciso falar com você, Ino."

"Não pode ser outra hora, Hinata? Eu to procurando a Sakura agora." – disse começando a andar. Em passos largos. Estava quase correndo.

"Não, Ino." – disse com o jeito meigo que só ela tem enquanto tentava acompanhar minha pseudo-corrida – "Eu sei o que ta acontecendo com você." – eu travei. Hinata sabia do quê? – "Sei que sua família está passando por problemas."

"Como você soube disso?" – não tentei negar, nem desmentir. Hinata não parecia fazer do tipo que se desfaz de relações com uma razão tão fútil, como Sakura.

"Meu pai tem uns contatos." – não disse mais nada. Só abaixei o olhar tristemente. – "Não contarei a ninguém se é o que você quer. Mas fique sabendo que eu estarei do seu lado. Você precisa de amigos pra compartilhar esse problema."

Eu a abracei e deixei que algumas lágrimas caíssem pelo meu rosto.

"É bom compartilhar esse segredo com mais alguém. Ta me sufocando!"

"Pode desabafar comigo, Ino. Confie em mim." – ela era (e ainda é) um doce de garota. Agora teria Gaara e Hinata para me apoiarem.

"Obrigada, Hinata!" – sorri. Não pude deixar de agradecer ao ato tão bondoso dela. – "Mas ainda tenho que encontrar a Sakura e o Sasuke!"

"O que aconteceu com eles?" – resolvi compartilhar esse segredo com ela também. Confiava nela. Começamos minha procura.

"To desconfiada que eles tão me traindo."

"Acha que eles seriam capazes?"

"Eu não sei. Confio no Sasuke. Mas agora que eu chego mais cedo no colégio não encontro eles em lugar nenhum! E sei que ele chega bem cedo na escola."

"E Sakura?"

"Ela disse que não falaria comigo seu eu fosse pobre, então não sei mais do que pensar dela."

"Então acha que ela não é sua amiga?"

"Eu não sei, Hinata. Eu to tão confusa! Não sei o que pensar."

"Eu vou te ajudar a resolver isso. Sei quem pode nos ajudar." – não disse nada, mas sorri em reposta. Começamos a andar em outra direção.

---

"Hinata!" – um loiro berrou ao nos ver, ela pareceu constrangida. – "Ei! Tu não é aquela perua popular que anda com a Sakura-vaca?" – _perua?_ Quanta educação. (ironia, ok?)

"Não fala assim, Naruto!" – doce e repreendora – "Precisamos da sua ajuda." – ela fez um sinal para ele seguir e fomos num canto mais reservado. – "Onde podemos encontras Sasuke e Sakura?"

"Pra que você quer saber?"

"Eu só quero saber, _ok_?" – eu estava começando a me irritar com aquela coisa loira. Além de mal-educado era curioso.

"Tipo... Você namora ele, né?" – assenti com a cabeça – "Então acho melhor não falar nada, vai acabar sobrando pra mim." – agora mesmo que queria saber onde eles estavam.

"Me diz, por favor. Eu preciso saber onde eles estão e o que estão fazendo, que é o mais importante."

"Eu não devia, mas vou contar. Mas tem que prometer não contar pra ninguém que fui eu que te contei."

"_Ok_! _Ok_! Eu prometo."

"No deposito do zelador. Eles tão sempre lá no começo das aulas e devem ta lá agora também." – puxei Hinata e Naruto. Estava furiosa e precisava saber os detalhes dessa história. Fomos em direção ao tal deposito.

---

"Tem certeza que quer entrar?" – Hinata me perguntou. Eu estava nervosa, confusa, irritada. Pus minha mão da maçaneta. A morena me olhava apreensiva assim como o loiro.

Entrei.

Vi.

Parei.

Tentei por meu pensamento em ordem com a cena que estava na minha frente. O meu namorado com a minha (ex-) melhor amiga, juntos, num beijo de arrancar as amígdalas.

Eu não tinha ação. Pensei em começar uma confusão, dar uns tapas na cara do meu futuro-ex-namorado, e bater com muita violência aquela cabeça rosa no chão. Mas seria suspensa da escola justo quando eu precisava uma bolsa de estudo. Eles estavam tão entretidos que nem repararam que alguém havia aberto a porta. Nem repararam que _eu_ estava ali.

Voltei ao pátio, junto com Hinata e Naruto, que não desgrudaram de mim um minuto se quer. Pareciam com medo das minhas próximas atitudes. Sentamos numa das mesas do refeitório.

"Cara, deve ser muito ruim ser corna, né?"

"É melhor nem falar nada, Naruto." – e depois de tudo que eu vi tinha que aturar as perguntas idiotas dele.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" – a Hyuuga me perguntou.

"Eu pensei que tu ia armar o maior barraco quando descobrisse." – o galego caiu na gargalhada depois de dizer essas palavras.

"Desde quando você sabe?"

"Nem sei direito. Mas que faz tempo, ah isso faz." – eu estava morrendo de raiva de todo mundo. Do Naruto por fazer piadas sem graça sobre o ocorrido, do novo casalzinho por me traírem e de mim mesma por não enxergar isso antes.

"Tenho que procurar uma pessoa. Não comente isso com ninguém." – disse autoritária e saí em busca do meu quase-amigo: Gaara.

Assim como Otelo, eu desejava vingança. Não queria matar Sasuke, mas faria o sofrer o pior tipo de humilhação assim como Sakura.

Contudo, essa história estava muito fora da original.

Otelo, neste caso eu, não estava iludida por nenhuma armação. Gaara, que fazia o papel de Iago, não quis meu mal em momento algum. E Desdêmona e Cássio de fato traíram Otelo (eu).

E depois de tudo isso, só me restava saber os detalhes de outra história: Hinata tinha que me contar tudo sobre um certo garoto loiro.

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	7. Amizades Firmadas, Vinganças Planejadas

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões  
Amizades Firmadas, Vinganças Planejadas**

Encontrei Gaara num canto escondido do colégio. Ele estava sentado encostado do muro de frente para uma parede, que segundo minha geografia, era a do laboratório de química. Ele parece tão tranqüilo, batendo o pé, ao que me parecia, no ritmo da música que saia dos fones direto para seu ouvido. Fiquei com pena em tirar daquele estado, mas ainda não tinha deixado meu egoísmo de lado.

"Gaara?" – ele olhou para mim e me ajoelhei na sua frente – "Eu descobri tudo."

"Descobriu o quê?"

"Sasuke e Sakura estão me traindo."

"O que pretende fazer agora?"

"Eu não sei. Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar." – ele riu discretamente, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer – "O que foi?"

"Você quer se vingar deles?" – assenti com a cabeça – "Eu desistiria dessa idéia se fosse você."

"Por quê?

"Só vai te deixar mais triste ainda."

"Não to tão triste assim."

"Não é o que parece." – olhei no fundo daqueles olhos verdes, ele sabia que eu estava triste e estava ali me consolando. As lágrimas começaram a cair involuntariamente. Abracei-o.

E da maneira dele, retribuiu, me consolando ainda mais. Ficamos ali, quietos, afogados nos próprios pensamentos. Tão concentrada estava que acabei dormindo em seu colo sentindo o cheiro do perfume natural do seu corpo.

Sonhei.

Não me lembro exatamente o que era, mas acredito ter sido com Sakura sendo atropelada, ou Sasuke sendo chicoteado por Gaara.

Fui tirada do meu sonho vingativo com a voz da coordenadora. Gaara continuava ali, no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição.

"Muito bonito. Ao invés de estarem na sala de aula tentando dar um futuro para suas medíocres vidas, vocês estão aí, namorando." – ranzinza, nos enxotou para dentro da sala de aula.

"Não somos namorados." – fiz questão de ressaltar antes de nos separarmos. Ele pareceu não se importar, eu também não. Até que seria boa a fama que Sasuke teria, mas ainda tinha que planejar minuciosamente minha vingança.

Perdemos duas das três aulas que teríamos depois do recreio. Não me importei. Não conseguiria me concentrar, e não consegui prestar atenção na última aula que tive que assistir.

"Onde é que você estava, Ino?" – Sakura veio na minha direção. Teria que expor minhas habilidade de atriz novamente e ainda suportar a falsidade dela. Nojenta.

"Tive uns problemas, nada demais." – o professor entrou na sala e nos sentamos, uma do lado da outra, como sempre foi.

Fiquei pensando como a Sakura teve coragem de fazer o que fez. Éramos amigas desde sempre. Crescemos juntas, e agora ela faz uma coisa dessas comigo. Sempre soube que ela tinha uma queda por Sasuke, ficamos brigadas por um tempo por causa disso, mas depois que ele me escolheu como sua namorada nós voltamos a nos falar. Pensei que ela tivesse superado, mas naquele momento passei a ver o verdadeiro motivo da nossa reconciliação.

A aula passou muito rápido. Ficamos na frente do colégio conversamos como sempre fazíamos. Eu, Sakura e Saskue, que me abraçava. Acredito que estava meio fria com ele, mas me esforcei ao máximo para não expor a minha raiva.

"Vamos almoçar no _shopping_, Ino?" – Sakura me convidou.

"Eu tinha marcado de almoçar com a minha mãe. Me desculpa." – se ela podia ser falsa e inventar mil e umas história (exagero, eu sei) eu também podia. Sauke se despediu de mim assim que o irmão dele chegou com o carro. Sakura deu uma desculpa para ir com ele. Algo sobre passar numa loja o caminho da casa dele. "_Até parece_". Fui me encontrar com Gaara, sei que ele estaria no ginásio, treinando para nada.

---

"Que raiva daquela... Argh!" – entrei explodindo de raiva no ginásio, tirando a concentração de Gaara. – "Ela ainda tem a cara-de-pau de falar comigo." – sentei frustrada num dos bancos da arquibancada.

"A culpa é sua."

"Minha? O que eu fiz de errado? Acreditei nas palavras das duas pessoas que eu mais confiava? Isso foi errado?"

"Você devia escolher melhor as pessoas. Você sabia como Sakura era, cresceram juntos, não é?"

"É, mas ela nunca teve nenhum desvio de caráter desse gênero. Quer dizer, ela traia o ex-namorado quando nós duas saiamos juntas pras baladas, mas nada muito grave... Argh! Como fui burra." – ele voltou a bater no saco de areia, como sempre. – "Você sabia?"

"Quando você anda sozinho pelo colégio você descobre coisas impressionantes."

"Ei! Você podia me ensinar a bater nessa coisa aí, né?" – disse me referindo ao saco vermelho – "Assim eu podia dar uns bons tapas na cara daqueles dois" – ri com o meu plano, seria inútil. Gaara me estendeu a mão, ele parecia ter aprovado a idéia.

"Você é muito fraca, mas seria uma cena hilária o todo-poderoso da escola sendo espancado pela futura-ex-namorada fracote e furiosa." – ele me puxou, me deixando na frente da vítima, ou no caso, do saco.

"Ia ser muito engraçado mesmo" – ri. Pus-me em posição de ataque, imitando o que sempre vi Gaara fazer. Bati no saco. Ele nem se mexer. – "Eu sou muito fraca mesmo."

"Erga mais os cotovelos, mire bem no meio. Assim." – o ruivo dizia enquanto guiava meus braços em direção à coisa vermelha. Ele estava perigosamente perto e pareceu nem se importar, na verdade nem eu me importei, era uma boa sensação senti-lo tão perto de mim, nem com Sasuke eu tinha me sentido tão confiante e protegida – "É, você não leva jeito pra coisa." – ele se afastou.

"Eu já sabia. Sou fraca em todos os sentidos." – suspirei cansada. Nunca tive coragem de fazer nada, sempre me escondi nessa máscara de popularidade, que estava prestes a cair.

"Não é verdade." – sentou onde eu estava antes, o segui. – "Você tem se mostrado uma pessoa forte e corajosa nessa última semana, até pensando em vingança tá. Você só precisa encontrar algo que te deixe com vontade de superar essa fraqueza." – sábias palavras.

"Mas acho que no fundo eu não ia conseguir fazer isso sozinha, ainda bem que eu tenho você." – sorri limpado as lágrimas que estavam quase caindo. – "Soube que vai abrir as inscrições pro clube de luta. Você vai participar?" – mudei de assunto rápido para não chorar.

"Não. Não gosto dessas coisas, elas não servem pra nada, apenas _status_."

"Sasuke vai participar." – suspirei cansada de novo. – "O pior dessa história toda é que eu nem to tão triste por ter descoberto a traição dos dois, to assim porque descobri que estava sendo traída."

"Isso não fez o menor sentido."

"Eu sei." – sorri, repetindo o gesto dele. O zelador entrou, nos interrompendo e como sempre nos enxotou do ginásio.

Fomos embora. Pegamos o ônibus. Minha rotina estava mudando, hoje sei que foi para melhor.

---

Outro fim de semana havia chegado e seria mais um de muitos onde eu ficaria em casa, debaixo das cobertas, mesmo que não tivesse frio, assistindo os filmes sem-graça que passaria no canal aberto, afinal papai havia cortado a TV à cabo. Pensei em convidar Gaara e passar o fim de semana com ele, para firmar a amizade que estava nascendo aos poucos, mas não tinha o número dele e nem sabia onde encontrá-lo. Pensei até em arriscar pegando um ônibus para ver se ele estava lá, acabei mudando de idéia.

Lembrando do plano falho do ônibus, imaginei qual seria meu primeiro passo em direção a vingança contra Sasuke e Sakura, não sem antes pensar em tudo que eu conversei com Gaara. A parte de espancar os dois até a morte tinha sido rejeitada e outra idéia brilhante veio na minha mente. Humilhação.

Para um popular a pior coisa é ser humilhado na frente de todo o colégio e era exatamente isso que resolvi fazer com eles naquela hora. Já estava tudo esquematizado na minha mente, era só esperar o fim de semana passar e por o plano em pratica. Sorri vitoriosa, mas fui tirada de meus pensamentos com o toque da campainha.

"Hinata?"

"Oi! Pensei em passarmos o fim de semana juntas. Quero te fazer companhia você precisar, claro." – sorri e a empurrei para dentro de casa, teria uma companhia incrível, uma amiga confiável, e minha fonte sobre o mais novo casalzinho da escola (Sasuke e Sakura).

"Tá sozinha em casa?" – afirmei – "Trouxe uns filmes, você quer ver?"

"Depois vemos isso." - convidei silenciosamente para sentar no sofá ao meu lado, o que foi feito por ela. – "Antes você vai ter me contar que história é essa com o Naruto." – ela corou e conhecendo Hinata do jeito que eu conheço, ela começaria a gaguejar também.

"N-Naruto?" – tive razão.

"É Hinata, o Naruto: loiro, hiperativo e mal-educado. Como se conheceram?"

"Um professor me pediu pra ajudá-lo com a matéria e..."

"Você se pegaram na biblioteca?!" – gritei apontando na sua direção. Tive a sensação que ela ia desmaiar com o susto ou por causa da pergunta.

"C-Claro que não, Ino." – cada vez mais corada – "Eu não tenho chances com ele então só o ajudo com a lição."

"Ai, credo! Você tem que cair dentro, amiga."

"Eu não tenho coragem." – disse encarando os próprios pés, quase chorando. – "Não tenho força nem pra dizer oi pra um desconhecido sem ficar vermelha."

"Você só precisa encontrar algo que te deixe com vontade de superar essa fraqueza." – lembrei das palavras do Gaara e vi que Hinata se sentiu mais especial com elas.

"Mesmo que eu superasse isso, Naruto gosta de outra." – ela olhou pra mim. – "Ele gosta da Sakura."

"O quê?!" – exclamei exaltada, algumas lembranças vieram à minha mente – "Eles por acaso já ficaram ou algo do tipo?" – ela me disse uma vez que tinha agarrado um loiro atrás das arquibancadas.

"Já. Ele mesmo me disse." – voltou a encarar os pés – "É por isso que ele tem raiva dela agora, porque ela nem fala mais com ele. Mas no fundo sei que é só fachada."

"Quer saber? Vamos parar de falar naquelas pessoas do colégio e vamos ver esses filmes." – me levantei rapidamente dando um pequeno susto nela, e fui ver os filmes que ela havia trazido. Comédias românticas. Tinha que afastar a tristeza dela e de mim também e comédias românticas não eram boas naquele momento. – "Vamos alugar um filme, esses são muito melosos." – a puxei e saímos de casa, iríamos até a locadora e pegaríamos o mais assustador filme.

Eu odiava, e ainda odeio filmes de terror, mas era a única coisa que não nos faria lembrar o povo do colégio. A menos que nos lembrássemos da cara horrenda de Sakura e sua testa-monstro.

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	8. Vingança? Agora

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões  
Vingança? Agora**

Rimos, choramos, gritamos, conversamos, rimos de novo, e curtimos muito. Eu, junto com Hinata, passei um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, aqueles que entram para nossa história pessoal e que valem a pena serem lembrados, relembrados e lembrados mais uma vez (pleonasmo).

Minha nova vida me fez mudar a rotina que eu tinha aderido. Festas, namoro e mais festas. Mas aquele sábado me fez ver que a diversão que eu encontrava nessas baladas que eu ia não era nem um quinto do que realmente era ficar com uma pessoa estimada.

Hinata é uma companhia incrível e com ela, assim como com Gaara, eu era a Ino desmascarada, sem aquele disfarce de popular que eu usava com Sakura. Tentar sempre posar de malvada com os menos favorecidos e medir as palavras, afinal, se você falar qualquer coisa que ofenda a moral de pessoas com Sasuke, um rompimento de relação ocorre. E isso não era legal para pessoas com o meu _nível_.

Contamos tudo uma para a outra: ela sobre Naruto, sua paixão não-correspondida; e eu sobre Gaara minha nova amizade.

"Ele é tão legal, Hinata. Me ajudou muito nessa última semana. E apesar de conhecer ele tão pouco, vejo nele um possível melhor amigo."

"Caramba! Do jeito que você fala parece que você..."

"Não ta querendo dizer que eu gosto dele, né? Tipo... Como você gosta do Naruto, não é?"

"Quem te ouve falar diz que você gosta dele. Mas como eu te conheço eu diria que ainda é cedo pra dizer qualquer coisa."

"Tudo bem, Hina. Ele é gato, inteligente, educado na maioria das vezes, e me dá conselhos muito úteis, mas não faz meu tipo. Eu vou te mostrar. Segunda-feira eu te apresento pra ele." – aquela conversa tinha que acabar ali.

"Se você diz..."

A suposição de Hinata tinha sido completamente descabida, então resolvi ignorar e começar a falar sobre a nova música de uma banda qualquer. Mais tarde refleti sobre os ditos dela, mas só fui tirar minhas conclusões semanas depois. É claro que Hinata ficou sabendo, pela minha boca, os detalhes da minha vingança. Ela não concordou já que sempre foi inofensiva no quesito maldade. Mas eu estava firme da minha decisão e faria Sasuke e Sakura se arrependerem amargamente do que fizeram com a minha pessoa.

---

Passado o fim de semana, eu estava pronta para dar início a minha vingança. Acordei mais cedo, estava agitada e ansiosa, tomei um banho rápido (até nisso começamos a economizar) e me arrumei para ficar fabulosa. Ninguém podia desconfiar de nada ainda. Passei a pegar o ônibus sozinha. Minha mãe que havia me acompanhado a semana toda tinha agora ficado em casa. Ela teria que estar bem disposta para começar o novo emprego: de florista. Ela sempre gostou dessas coisas, e foi ela mesmo que arrumou os arranjos do meu baile de quinze anos, e modéstia à parte, ficou divino.

Mesmo sem a minha mãe, eu tinha toda uma preocupação em ser vista e reconhecida por um dos meus colegas, mas esta logo passou quando o ônibus chegou e eu embarquei ao encontro de Gaara.

"Sabe... Hinata sabe o que eu estou passando e meu deu o maior apoio. Acho que tenho mais alguém pra me apoiar." – comecei desabafando.

"Isso é ótimo." – ele pareceu meio indiferente.

"Ta tudo bem?" – disse após perceber a expressão triste ou talvez cansada.

"Nada que não vai se resolver." – ele olhou para mim, eu apenas lhe lancei um sorriso encorajador. – "Como vai fazer hoje? Sobre seus amigos..."

"Ta falando da vingança?" – ele assentiu com a cabeça – "Vou começar hoje. Ou melhor, agora mesmo." – peguei meu celular na bolsa – "Qual é a pior forma de terminar com alguém?"

"Telefone?" – ele arriscou.

"É. Mas pior que isso, mensagem de texto." – escrevi algumas coisas – "_Cansei de você, Sasuke. Terminamos agora._" – essa era a mensagem, logo enviei.

"Você é má." – ele disse mais animado

"Isso é só o começo, querido. Só o começo..." – me senti aquelas como uma vilã de novela mexicana, só faltava a risada do mal. – "Agora tem a segunda parte." – Peguei meus celular de novo e busquei na memória dele um número.

"Pra quem vai ligar?"

"Para a maior fofoqueira do colégio." – do outro lado da linha alguém atendeu – "_Karin querida! Você nem sabe! Acabei de terminar com Sasuke?_" – comecei com ar de fofoca – "_E sério! Tipo, to mal, mas cansei dele aí mandei uma mensagem de terminei com ele. É por torpedo, isso mesmo. Será que foi muito cruel?_" – disse qualquer coisa a mais até ela desligar. – "Ela vai espalhar pro colégio todo agora. Quando eu chegar todos vão estar sabendo e ele vai cair nas bocas do povo."

"Você é realmente má."

Falamos sobre o nosso fim se semana. Contei como foi meu sábado com Hinata e descobri que ele trabalha como garçom.

"Você sabe muita coisa sobre mim, né? Não acha que eu devo saber mais sobre você também?"

"Tudo em seu tempo. Vamos descer." – chegamos ao nosso ponto final. Fomos caminhando juntos até o colégio. – "Já sabe o que vai dizer pro Saskue quando ele vier vir tirar satisfações?"

"_Se_ ele vir tirar satisfações comigo, né? Deve ta tão triste!" – disse em tom de ironia – "Mas ele tem uma vaca pra consolar ele." – fomos conversando até a esquina do colégio, até que pouco antes nos separamos pra eu continuar meu plano de vingança. Ninguém poderia me ver com ele naquele momento.

-

-

-

Quando cheguei ao colégio percebi que as pessoas olhavam para mim e o sentimento de superioridade tomou conta. Era muito bom ser reconhecida, principalmente quando você vai acabar com a moral de um dos caras mais populares do colégio. Percebi que ele vinha em minha direção. Karin fez um ótimo trabalho. A escola parou para nos assistir.

"O que você quis dizer nessa mensagem?" – começou ele levemente irritado mostrando o celular.

"Acho que fui bem clara, não acha?"

"Qual é o seu problema, garota?" – ele segurava meu braço com força. Pensei em desisti, mas consegui ver Gaara ao fundo vendo a cena junto com todos, e isso, de alguma forma, me deu forças.

"Eu só cansei de você. Esse namoro não tava me levando a nada. Tenho coisas mais interessantes pra fazer com pessoas muito mais interessantes do que você." – me soltei com fúria do braço dele. – "Agora você também pode ficar com outras pessoas."

"Isso foi uma indireta?"

"Acha que tenho motivos pra te lançar uma indireta?" – disse em tom desafiador e irônico. Sim, tinha sido uma indireta.

"Você é ridícula, garota. Mas faça o que achar melhor e seja muito infeliz." – disse, por fim, saindo. Senti uma imensa vontade de rir, mas sai correndo.

Fui até o local onde me encontrei com Gaara na semana passada e caí na gargalhada assim que cheguei lá. Ele, o ruivo, chegou logo depois de mim, batendo as palmas.

"Brilhante, loirinha. Não sabia que era tão boa atriz assim." – corri até ele e o abracei.

"Foi incrível, né? Mas quase desisti. Aí vi você e continuei." – falava rápido, quase atropelando as palavras, ainda abraçada nele. – "Eu tenho me mostrado uma verdadeira atriz nesses últimos dias." – senti que ele me abraçava mais forte e, do nada, meus pés saíram do chão. Ele estava me segurando no colo e girava, girava tão rápido que me fazia segurar-me mais forte em seu pescoço. Apenas riamos. Olhos nos olhos. Se eu estivesse de fora, diria que é uma daquelas cenas finais daquelas comédias românticas perfeitas que assisti no final de semana com a Hyuuga.

"Ino!" – Hinata e Naruto chegaram correndo me fazendo cair na realidade. –"Interrompemos alguma coisa?" – sorri sem graça, tinha sido realmente constrangedor aquele momento.

"Claro que não, Hina!" – Gaara me pôs no chão. Meio tonta, ele me servia de apoio. – "Assistiram minha ceninha?" – eu estava muito orgulhosa com esse feito.

"Vimos, e foi demais!" – Naruto respondeu minha pergunta. – "Precisava ver, tava todo mundo rindo da cara dele. Foi hilária. Bem feito pra aquele babaca!" – ele ria que não se agüentava, Hinata segurava o riso e Gaara tinha um pequeno sorriso na boca

"O primeiro passo foi dado."

"Passo pra onde? – Naruto estava confuso. Ele era o único dali que não sabia da história.

"Pra humilhação do casalzinho mais perfeito da escola, oras."

"Vai ser vingança contra eles, né?" – afirmei – "Conta comigo. Quero ver eles na lama"

"E você ainda me chama de má, Gaara." – disse ao ruivo.

"Tu que é o Gaara?" – Naruto pareceu surpreso – "Tu é demais, cara! Sou teu fã! Quero ver o que você vai fazer da próxima vez. Qual é a armação desse ano?" – foi a vez das meninas ficarem confusas.

"Dá pra compartilhar ou ta difícil?" – fui interrompida pelo sinal.

"Como assim? Esse cara é incrível e você não conhece seus feitos?" – Gaara já havia saído, me deixando curiosa

"Vamos pra sala, depois conversamos." – seguimos, eu, Hinata e Naruto, pra a sala de aula.

-

-

-

"Como você teve coragem de terminar com o Sasuke?" – Sakura não permitiu minha ida até minha mesa.

"Tendo, oras."

"Qual é, Ino? Não vai me contar? Não confia mais em mim?" – passou pela minha cabeça a hipótese de dizer a verdade nua e crua.

"Eu simplesmente cansei dele. Agora você pode me dar licença. Eu quero sentar." – ela abriu passagem, Naruto seguiu atrás de mim e percebi que ele nem sequer olhara para a rosada. Hinata havia ficado em outra sala, ela deveria ter visto essa cena.

"Você ta muito estranha, Ino. Nossa conversa ainda não acabou." – ela terminou de falar. O professor havia entrado.

Sentei em minha cadeira, em frente a Naruto, que era ainda mais hiperativo durante a aula. Tentei me concentrar ao máximo nas palavras do professor, mas minha ansiedade não permitiu. Que história era essa sobre o Gaara?

Escrevi um bilhete e passei para o loiro. Questionei-o sobre o ruivo. Ele demorou para responder, típico dele, mas devolveu discretamente o bilhete.

"_História longa. Te conto no recreio aí te ajudo a fugir daquela vaca-rosa_" – dizia isso no pequeno pedaço de papel. Não me ajudou muito, mas dei por terminada a conversa.

O recreio demorou muito para chegar. Mas chegou. Naruto acabou fugindo de mim. Eu fugi de Sakura. Me escondi novamente nos ombros de Gaara.

"Vamos! Me conta que história é essa! O que você fez de tão fabuloso assim?" – insistia para que o ruivo me contasse o motivo da admiração de Naruto.

"Esquece isso, Ino."

"Não! Eu quero saber." – dei uma de criança birrenta.

"Então pergunte pra ele."

"Você disse que ia me contar mais sobre você e eu to esperando."

"Eu te disse isso não faz nem cinco horas."

"Tudo bem... se você não quiser contar não conta. Eu faço o Naruto me dizer." – saí em busca, novamente, do loiro hiperativo.

-

-

-

Naruto estava rindo com seu jeito _discreto_ de ser. E apontava acusadoramente para uma pessoa. Sasuke, meu mais novo ex-namorado.

"Que otário! Levou o maior fora!" – o loiro se pronunciou.

"É melhor ficar na sua, idiota. Só porque não foi escalado pro time da escola fica tentando me atingir. Mas olha só, você não vai conseguir. Eu sou superior a você."

"Seu..." – Naruto partiu pra cima, mas foi impedido pelos 'capangas' de Sasuke.

"Você é um lixo, Naruto. Nunca vai conseguir me alcançar, em nada." – Naruto foi jogado no chão. Fiquei com muita pena dele. Além de tudo, as pessoas ao redor não ajudavam em nada. Só riam da situação. Pensei que eu podia ser uma delas. E ele ficou lá deitado, com a cabeça baixa, completamente desanimado. Mas eu faria a diferença.

"Você disse que ia me ajudar certo? Então você vai me ajudar." – me sentei ao seu lado – "E vocês, seus abutres, vão achar outra carniça pra rodear."

"Carniça, é? Isso me pareceu bem ofensivo." – ele estava começando a se animar.

"Foi mal."

"Quer saber sobre o Gaara, né?"

"Exatamente. Ele não quis me dizer nada, mas você vai me dizer." – ele olhou pra mim pensativo – "Você vai dizer, não vai?"

"Talvez... Quero que me ajude com uma coisa. Depois eu te conto sobre o Super-Gaara."

"Fala sério! Odeio ficar na curiosidade."

"É só você me ajudar que eu te digo."

"Tudo bem... o que eu tenho que fazer pra te ajudar?"

"Você vai me ajudar a conquistar uma garota." – pensei em Hinata, ela ficaria muito triste se eu fizesse isso.

"Quer que eu te ajude a conquistar uma garota? Não seria a Sakura, né?"

"Você sabe sobre ela?" – afirmei com a cabeça – "De qualquer jeito, não é ela. Sakura é passado e quem vive de passado é museu." – Naruto filosofando (?).

"E quem seria a azarada, digo, sortuda?"

"Tem que me prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém."

"Ta, que seja, fala logo."

"Você tem que ter noção que isso pode acabar com minha amizade com ela e vou ficar muito mal se ela parar de falar comigo por causa disso. Então eu quero ter certeza que meu sentimento é recíproco, seja lá o que isso significar."

"Que é ela, Naruto?" – estava ficando impaciente.

"Hinata." – ele estava um pouco constrangido e um pouco corado, estava até fofo...

Ó MEU DEUS! Naruto gosta da Hinata!

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	9. Prioridades

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões  
Prioridades**

Aquela conversa com Naruto fez minhas prioridades mudarem temporariamente. No topo da minha lista estava juntar o loiro-hiperativo com a Hinata, depois vinha a vingança contra meu ex-namorado e minha ex-melhor amiga, e por último, mas não menos importante, descobrir mais sobre o Gaara e isso incluía o por quê da admiração de Naruto. Mas um passo de cada vez.

Primeiro passo: dar uma de cupido.

Sabia que Hinata gostava de Naruto, mas ela contaria para ele quando tivesse coragem e ela só teria coragem quando tivesse mais autoconfiança. Então eu teria que ajudar Naruto a se declarar para ela, mas não poderia ser de um jeito qualquer, isso era especial para ela – afinal seria o primeiro namoro, e do jeito que ele é, tenho quase certeza que estragaria tudo. Tornaria o momento deles especial e inesquecível, A criatura loira faria uma coisa fofa e diria coisas bonitas, porém sinceras que faria a doce Hinata chorar de alegria. Primeiro achar um local romântico para que role um clima.

Pode parecer piegas, mas Hinata fazia o tipo romântico: sonhava com o príncipe encantado no cavalo branco, mesmo que Naruto nunca alcançasse esse nível, ele seria um sapo para sempre. Mas ele cuidaria bem dela, é um bom garoto apesar dos pesares.

Projetei cada detalhe durante as aulas que novamente não conseguiu atrair minha atenção novamente. Tudo seria perfeito para dos dois. Passaria as instruções para Naruto amanhã, hoje tinha outras coisas para fazer, como observar meu novo-melhor-amigo treinar e ouvi-lo me dar conselhos úteis.

"_Precisamos conversar_" – um bilhete pousou na minha mesa, reconheci a letra de Sakura e tive certeza quando olhei para ela e a vi sorrir. Não sorri de volta, tampouco respondi ao bilhete. Fingi estar prestando atenção na aula quando na realidade estava armando um jeito de fugir da rosada-falsa. Esconderia-me mais uma vez. Simplesmente não conseguia mais encará-la. Refugiaria-me nos braços fortes e musculosos de Gaara.

---

Ele estava lá, socando o alvo, como sempre fez. E eu, como de costume, o interrompi. Era de praxe.

"Eu não sei mais o que eu faço." – comecei. – "Tenho que ajudar o Naruto a conquistar Hinata e tem também a Sakura que fica me enchendo a paciência pra falar comigo. O problema é que eu não quero falar com ela, porque se não eu vou me segurar e vou falar tudo que ta entalado aqui." – disse apontando pra minha garganta – "E ai eu não vou poder continuar a minha vingança." – dei um suspiro cansado – "Me ajuda, Gaara." – pedi, quase implorando.

Ele parou de socar o saco vermelho e veio em minha direção. A mão, enrolada em faixas, segurou a minha me guiando para as arquibancadas e me fazendo sentar logo em seguida.

"Essa idéia de vingança é ridícula. Você só vai se magoar mais ainda." – disse o ruivo sentando ao meu lado.

"Como eu posso me magoar mais? Ele me fez de idiota e eu tenho que deixar isso em branco? Desculpa Gaara, mas você não vai me fazer desistir." – disse concita das minhas decisões.

"Você sabe o que é melhor pra você. Mas tente se concentrar mais em você agora. Você precisa fazer algo pra se sentir bem."

"Eu to bem, _ok_?" – ele me olhou de uma forma estranha, quase me contradizendo – "Ta, ta tudo péssimo. Lá em casa ta horrível e eu não posso fazer mais nada pra me divertir fora dela porque eu não tenho dinheiro. Eu não sei viver assim."

"Seu conceito de diversão é muito superficial, além do mais você eu conheço um jeito que pode te fazer conseguir mais dinheiro."

"Como?" – ele apenas riu.

---

O lugar era espaço e colorido, lembra muito as lanchonetes dos anos 70's que apareciam nos filmes americanos. Era um dos lugares que eu pararia para comer, se tivesse dinheiro. O nome era 'Flor-de-lótus', um lugar para jovens no centro da cidade. Gaara me trouxe aqui, para conseguir o meu primeiro emprego.

"Ino?" – a voz familiar era de Naruto – "Saca só, agora eu sou garçom!" – ele mostrava o uniforme de um jeito orgulhoso. Pudera, a camisa pólo laranja combinou perfeitamente com ele.

"Naruto, seu idiota! Você ta aqui pra trabalhar e não ficar se mostrando." – uma garota que eu conhecia apenas de vista, acho que era Tenten o nome dela. – "E você, Gaara? Chegou mais cedo hoje por quê?" – _hã_?

"Tenho uma candidata ao emprego, mas acho que ela já foi preenchida." – eu era a candidata que Gaara falava.

"Naruto? É só meio trabalhador. Destrambelhado do jeito que é... É melhor falar com o Gai."

Gaara fez sinal para segui-lo e fomos a um lugar mais discreto que era um pequeno _hall_ com três portas. Uma era escritório no qual entrei. Era tão escandaloso quanto o cara que havia dentro dele. Completamente de verde e com um cabelo em formato de tigela, o homem dançava alegremente como o _John Travolta_ no filme _Os Embalos de Sábado a Noite_.

"Gai?" – o ruivo tentou chamar a atenção dele.

"Sou eu!" – quando ele se virou eu me assustei. E não foi qualquer sustinho não. Foi daquele com direito a grito e tombo pra trás. Aquelas sobrancelhas eram horrorosas. Gaara, cavalheiro como sempre, me ajudou a levantar. – "O que queres, menininha?" – _menininha?_

"sou Ino Yamanaka e procuro um emprego." – respondi mais recuperada do susto.

"Oh! A vaga acabou de ser ocupada, Inozinha."

"Naruto é um idiota, vai te dar prejuízo." – Gaara disse em minha defesa.

"Por favor, eu preciso muito." – implorei.

"Oh! Eu não resisto a esses olhinhos pidões." – ele virou de forma dramática para trás. – "O emprego é seu."

Não contive o sorriso, nem o grito de felicidade muito menos o abraço em Gaara, ele é tão fofo.

"Parabéns, _colega_." – e eu ainda ia trabalhar perto dele.

"Vamos, querida. Vou te apresentar a equipe." – ele me puxou pela mão me tirando dos braços de Gaara e me levando em direção à frente da lanchonete. – "Gaara você já conhece. Essa é a Tenten, nossa sub-gerente."

"Então você foi contratada também?" – assenti com a cabeça – "Bem-vinda à equipe!" – sorriu de forma simpática para mim.

"Esse é o Naruto, nosso mais novo garçom."

"É os loiros dominado geral!" – animado.

"Falta o Lee, o gerente. E euzinho sou Gai Maito: dono e proprietário dessa super-lanchonete." - fazia caras, bocas e poses enquanto falava. – "'Tenten te mostrará como as coisas funcionam por aqui, depois passe na minha sala para fazermos a parte burocrática e chata." – saiu todo serelepe.

"Então vamos lá. Vem comigo. E você, Senhor Gaara, vá se arrumar abriremos em meia hora." – voltamos ao pequeno _hall_ e entramos em oura porta. – "Essa aqui é a sala dos funcionários. Aquele será se armário." – a sala pequena com três poltronas organizadas na frente de uma mesa, um som antigo, uma parede com aqueles armários de colégio americano e uma porta de correr. – "Pode guardar as coisas aqui." – ela me entregou uma chave e depois abriu a outra porta pegando de lá um muda de roupas iguais as dela. – "Seu uniforme. Não é o mais bonito ou o mais estiloso, foi o Gai que desenhou e ele não tem a mínima noção de moda." – de fato, o uniforme era brega. A camisa pólo laranja com o nome do lugar, a calça verde e o avental amarrado na cintura na cor branca. – "Abrimos as cinco e fechamos às dez e meia. Tente chegar mais cedo para colocar as coisas em ordem. Pode se arrumar no banheiro. É a outra porta no corredor e eu estarei lá na frente pra explicar o resto." – saiu.

Eu nunca imaginária trabalhar como garçonete, mas acho que seria legal me envolver com pessoas. Acho que me deixaria mais _humana_. Durante toda a minha vida escolar eu fui popular e adquiri com isso uma postura mais fria em relação às pessoas que não faziam parte do meu mundo. Com toda essa reviravolta que minha vida deu, posso dizer que me sinto diferente, pois passei a ver as pessoas como elas realmente são. Mas só cai em mim semanas depois.

Depois de devidamente vestida com o uniforme brega fui ao encontro de Tenten novamente. No salão principal todos estavam entusiasmados, principalmente Naruto.

"Esse uniforme é realmente ridículo." – disse ao chegar.

"Só se for pra você que ta a maior baranga nele, porque eu to o maior gatão." – esse garoto perdeu a noção do perigo.

"O Naruto acha que ta arrasando." – Tenten tirando sarro do garoto loiro.

"Eu estou arrasando, querida. Porque eu sou o cara." – sempre pensei que Naruto era um cara humilde. Vejo que estou enganada. Ele pegou uma bandeja de alumino para se espelhar. – "Eu sou muito gato."

"Corta essa, Naruto. Vá trabalhar." – Gaara, que ainda não vestia o uniforme, resolveu se manifestar.

"Só porque tu é feio fica cortando o meu clima." – Gaara feio? Da onde?

"Gaara tem razão, vá trabalhar." – Tenten acabando com a discussão. – "Vou mostrar a Ino como funciona as coisas do outro lado do balcão. Comportem-se meninos." – saímos.

Aprendi tudo o que era capaz e pus em pratica meus novos conhecimentos trabalhando na cozinha e servindo as mesas. Acho que para meu primeiro dia, eu tinha ido muito bem. Principalmente na parte em que eu ignorava as cantadas de uns atrevidinhos.

"Naruto e Ino. Vocês se saíram muito bem hoje. Estão de parabéns. Agora arrumem tudo." – Gai, nosso chefe, disse antes de sair pela porta principal da lanchonete.

"Já que Lee não está aqui hoje, vou fechar o caixa. Gaara arrume as mesas e os novatos vão lavar a louça e tirar o lixo. Por favor, Naruto. Tente deixar tudo inteiro."

"Deixa comigo!" – fomos em direção a cozinha. – "E aí? Como vai Hinata?"

"Em breve vocês estarão juntos, já tá tudo esquematizado na minha cabeça." – disse enquanto começava a lavar louça

"E o que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Ser você mesmo. Pode deixar que o resto eu resolvo." – ele só sorriu e saiu pela porta dos fundos com um saco de lixo. Nisso, Gaara entrou na cozinha. – "Mandei bem no primeiro dia?"

"Saiu melhor do que eu esperava. Até deu um jeito nas cantadas." – então ele tinha visto.

"Eu não sou pra qualquer um, né?" – cai na gargalhada sendo acompanhada por um sorriso discreto dele. – "Acho que acabei minha parte por hoje. Vou tirar esse uniforme horroroso."

"O que Naruto disse não é verdade." – não havia entendido, mas mesmo assim ele foi em direção a porta. – "Você ficou linda nesse uniforme." – sorri como forma de agradecimento e de felicidade também. Recebi um elogio dele.

---

Cheguei em casa eram onze horas passadas. Meu pai me esperava na sala. Ele nunca fez isso antes e agora estava dando uma de pai coruja.

"Onde você estava?" – começou ele em tom reprovador.

"Eu estava trabalhando" – tirei da bolsa a autorização que ele teria que assinar para que eu pudesse trabalhar, já que sou menor de idade.

"Você está trabalhando? Aonde?"

"Numa lanchonete no centro da cidade. É tudo organizado e certinho, você tem que assinar aqui pra me deixar trabalhar." – ele não pegou a folha que eu o entreguei.

"Não quero que você trabalhe. Não precisamos disso. Podemos nos virar muito bem com o salário de sua mãe."

"Mas eu quero trabalhar. Eu quero ajudar aqui em casa. Me sinto um peso que vocês tem que carregar porque eu só dou prejuízo."

"Você não é um peso, filha." – ele estava mais carinhoso.

"Eu sei que não, pai. Mas quero me sentir mais útil. Sei que trabalhar lá só vai me fazer bem." – ele pegou a folha.

"Eu vou pensar, Ino. Agora vá dormir."

Era uma segunda-feira e as coisas estavam indo melhores do que imaginei. A vingança tinha sido iniciada. Mas não sabia quando ia continuar. Como cupido sairia bem. Mas as coisas mudariam.

Mal sabia eu o que me esperava na escola no próximo dia. Mas mesmo assim fui dormir pensando a vida misteriosa do meu amigo, Gaara.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	10. Verdades

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões  
Verdades**

O pior aconteceu.

A semana tinha recém começado e já estava tudo indo por água abaixo. Quando cheguei na escola na terça-feira todos olhavam para mim de uma forma diferente. Não como eu queria que elas me olhassem. E depois de me lançarem esses olhares ameaçadores, elas viram umas paras as outras e sussurravam algo que não conseguiu ouvir. Garaa não estava comigo e eu estava ficando preocupada com a situação.

"Ino! Que bom que eu te encontrei." – Hinata veio em minha direção com uma expressão preocupada, fato que fez aumentar ainda mais a minha preocupação. – "Você tem que ver isso." – e após o dito, tirou da bolsa um jornal.

"_Yamanaka Ltda. falida. Será o fim da maior empresa farmacêutica do país?"_ – meu mundo caiu. Pela segunda vez em menos de duas semanas. – "Então é por isso que estão todos me olhando. Eu não consigo acreditar." – as lágrimas ameaçavam cair. Mas jamais choraria em publico. Sai correndo, como no dia anterior. Mas dessa vez era para chorar num canto, sozinha e não para rir da cara do meu ex-namorado.

"Ino! Espera!" – vi que a Hyuuga corria atrás de mim. Não dei importância. Queria o ombro de Garaa para chorar, apenas o dele.

No lugar de sempre, foi para lá que me dirigi. Mas ao chegar não encontrei o ruivo, não encontrei ninguém. O que fez o meu desespero aumentar.

Como foi acontecer. Agora todos os meus planos tinham ido por água abaixo. Todos ririam de mim, todos se afastariam.

Me permiti chorar ali. Sozinha.

"Ino!" – Hinata chegou quase sem fôlego. – "Eu sinto muito." – ela simplesmente me abraçou, me consolou, me apoiou. Chorei mais ainda nos ombros da minha amiga.

"Me desculpa, Ino. Eu não li o jornal hoje de manhã." – Garaa havia chego. – "Será que você pode nos deixar sozinhos, Hinata?"

"Claro. Fique bem. Estarei te esperando se precisar." – eu a vi se afastar com um sorriso triste porem confiante e o ruivo se aproximar de mim, segurar minhas mãos e me abraçar.

E mais uma vez, me deixei chorar.

"Como eu vou encarar as pessoas agora? E Sakura?" – disse aos prantos.

"Pará se preocupar com os outros. Se Sakura não te apoiar, tem mais gente que faz isso." – ele acariciava meus cabelos – "Será que você não vê que tudo isso que está acontecendo é bom pra você?"

"Como pode ser bom? Eu não entendo." – me afastei dele e me encostei-me ao muro.

"Você pensa muito pequeno, Ino. Leia as entrelinhas, vai acabar descobrindo as coisas que são realmente importantes pra você." – o sinal tocou. – "Vamos pra sala." – e me estendeu a mão.

"Eu não vou conseguir olhar para as pessoas. Não vou agüentar saber que os cochichos são por minha causa."

"Onde está a poderosa Ino Yamanaka agora? Cadê o seu orgulho?"

"Foi embora junto com o meu dinheiro."

"Não diga asneiras. Você não precisa de dinheiro pra mostras aos outros a coragem que eu sei que você tem." – sorri e segurei a mão dele. Enxuguei as lágrimas.

"Você não vai me deixar, né?"

"_Jamais_" – disse com um sotaque francês.

---

Entrei na sala e vi que todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para mim. Pensei nas palavras de Garaa e vi que ele tinha razão, apenas sorri como sempre fiz e sentei-me no lugar de sempre. Sakura, que sentava ao meu lado, mudou de lugar sem nem ao menos olhar para mim. Parece que eu não era a única covarde ali.

"Que péssimo, né?" – Naruto conversava comigo.

"Relaxa, Naruto. Podia ser pior." – mudei de assunto rapidamente, pois não iria chorar em público – "Está na hora de por o plano em ação. Vou juntar você e Hinata, se você ainda quiser."

"Óbvio que eu quero. E vamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível." – sorriu. Naruto tem uma energia contagiante e me deixou mais animada.

---

"Ora, ora, ora. Vejam se não é a mais nova pobretona do colégio." – Karin, interrompendo meu lanche, começou a provocação com Sakura em seu encalço. Ela nem ao menos me encarava.

"Dá um tempo, feiosa. Estamos tentando comer e fazer isso olhando pra sua cara não é nem um pouco legal." – Naruto em minha defesa. Sentávamos nós dois mais Hinata e Garaa na mesma mesa.

"A conversa não chegou no estábulo ainda. Então fica quieto porque meu papo é com essa loirinha aqui."

"Agora eu sou _essa loirinha_?"

"Você nunca foi mais que isso." – Sakura criou coragem e me encarou.

"Engraçado, né? Até ontem eu era a sua melhor amiga e hoje eu sou um lixo, né? Então somos mais parecidas do que você acha."

"Ah é? E por quê?"

"Porque você é lixo assim como eu."

"E porque eu seria como você que mentiu e se fez passar por algo que não era?"

"Será que você fez muito diferente? Se agarrando com o _meu_ namorado e se passando por _minha _amiga?" – ela ficou sem reação e sem argumentos pra rebater as minhas palavras – "Até quando achou que podia esconder isso de mim? Até quando achou que podia me trair?"

"Você nunca foi boa o suficiente pro Sasuke. Eu é que merecia o titulo de namorada dele." – ela explodiu de raiva.

"Então não passou de _status_? Foi por isso que me traiu? Pela droga de um título? Pensei que nossa amizade de anos valesse mais que um nome numa escola de estúpidos." – tinha sido demais, acabaria com aquilo o mais depressa possível – "Mas quer saber? Engula sua amizade, seu título e o que mais você achar que é importante. Agora vejo que tenho pessoas que se preocupam comigo de verdade. E mais uma coisa…" – peguei o suco que Naruto tomava e joguei sobre ela. Era algo roxo e que parecia manchar a roupa.

"Meu suco!" – o loiro se preparava para um escândalo.

"Eu pensava em me vingar de você e de Sasuke. Mas vou esperar que a sua consciência pese. Não há nada pior que isso." – Naruto começou a aplaudir e foi seguido de Garaa, Hinata e todas as outras pessoas no refeitório. Sai do recinto com a moral lá em cima.

---

"Caramba! Você arrasou, Ino." – Naruto, que veio logo atrás de mim acompanhado dos outros dois.

"To orgulhosa de você!" – Hinata me abraçava. – "Ótimo discurso."

"Sabia que você tinha coragem, mas não pensei que era capaz disso." – disse Garaa.

"Também não sei da onde veio tanta coragem. To surpresa comigo mesma."

"Só que tem mais. Hoje tem as seletivas pro time de luta. Quero que você vá assistir."

"Por quê? Ta armando alguma coisa, Garaa?"

"Espere e verá." – disse todo cheio de mistério.

---

Estávamos sentadas nas arquibancadas, eu e Hinata. O loiro escandaloso do Uzumaki estava se preparando para competir. Estava torcendo por ele e para ver se a armação de Garaa ia ser algo interessante. Naruto tinha feito muito suspense para mim e eu queria mesmo saber o que o ruivo faz que o deixa tão admirado.

"Vamos dar inicio as competições." - o treinador começou a falar - "Os três competidores que chegarem as finais vão fazer parte do time de luta."

E assim foi até a luta entre Garaa e um garoto muito estranho. Garaa venceu de uma forma espetacular, rápida, porém espetacular. E as lutas continuaram. Naruto e Garaa estavam imbatíveis. E se o talento de Garaa para luta for o que Naruto tanto admira, eu estou com Naruto nessa.

O professor anunciou a próxima luta. Garaa _versus_ Sasuke.

Então esse era o plano inicial o ruivo? Acabar com o Sasuke?

"Quem é você mesmo?" - Sasuke começou cheio de arrogância depois do cumprimento e de se por em posição de luta.

"Garaa Sabaku. E é melhor ligar pro seu plano de saúde. Porque você vai precisar concertar seu nariz." - uau.

"Nossa. Que ameaça. Por que você não fica quieto e começa a lutar?"

"Estava só esperando você pedir."

E a luta começou. Garaa, no geral, só se defendia dos ataques incansáveis de Sasuke. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar. O moreno não dava brecha para que o outro atacasse.

Depois de uma seqüência de socos e chutes vindos da parte de Garaa, ele socou a cara de Sasuke e seu nariz começou a sangrar fazendo-o cair no chão de tanta dor.

"Garaa vence." - o treinador anunciou erguendo o braço do ruivo como naqueles filmes de boxe.

"Eu disse que ia destruir seu nariz. Isso foi pela Ino." - Dito e feito. Garaa simplesmente saiu depois de me defender.

E o nariz de Sasuke estava sangrando muito. Mas mesmo assim ele não perdeu a pose de orgulhoso. Sempre odiei isso nele.

Tive vontade de ir atrás Garaa, mas Hinata me impediu alegando que ia atrapalhar a concentração. Eu queria tanto dar um abraço nele e dizer que ele era incrível. Mas a morena tinha razão. Então simplesmente fiquei e assisti a luta de Naruto, que foi o vencedor.

"Próxima luta: Naruto Uzumaki _versus_ Garaa Sabaku." - agora o bicho vai pegar. Ambos se posicionaram em cima do tatame.

"Não quero lutar com você, Naruto."

"O que? Por quê? Eu quero lutar com você."

"Talvez outro dia, mas hoje não. Você realmente quer essa vaga, eu não. Boa Sorte." - Garaa saiu. Isso foi épico

O dia de hoje foi épico.

---

"Garaa!" – eu vinha correndo para o ponto de ônibus, ao encontro do ruivo. E ao chegar lá eu pulei em seus braços – "O que você fez foi incrível, nem tenho palavras."

"Como você desistiu da sua vingança eu resolvi fechar com chave de ouro." – disse enquanto nos afastávamos.

Naruto veio logo em seguida. Íamos todos para o mesmo lugar, afinal.

"Ei, Ino! Você não me contou ainda como vai ser."

"Do que você tá falando?"

"Da Hinata, oras! De quem mais podia ser?"

"Tudo bem. Vamos por em pratica amanhã. Esteja preparado."

"Preparado? Como assim?" – ele pareceu mais confuso que de costume.

"Escove os dentes antes de vir pro colégio." – ele pos uma mão em frente a boca e depois levou-a até o nariz, fazendo uma cara emburrada logo em seguida.

"Eu não tenho mau hálito."

O ônibus chegou em pouco tempo e subimos os três, rumo a mais uma noite de trabalho. A segunda de muitas.

---

Cheguei em casa, depois do trabalho na lanchonete e encontrei papai dormindo na poltrona com um livro por cima do abdômen. Ele nunca ficou me esperando, então por consideração, fui até lá e o acordei. Ele nada disse, apenas sorriu para mim e foi para o quarto.

Ele havia permitido que eu trabalhasse. Acho que minha mãe teve uma conversa com ele e aquela cabeça-dura me deixou começar a ter o meu dinheiro.

Fui para o quarto também, dormi exausta depois de ficar a noite inteira em pé. Mas valeu a pena. Depois a galera da lanchonete ficou conversando um pouco o que me fez chegar a conclusão que estou fazendo novos amigos.

Tenten me deu apoio também. Ela, assim como todo o colégio, ficou sabendo pelos jornais da falência da empresa da minha família. E depois de me dizer meia dúzia de palavras bonitas, me convenceu de ir até o _shopping_ ajudá-la a comprar uma roupa nova para um encontro alegando que ia me fazer esquecer. Como eu adoro compras eu aceitei com o maior prazer.

Lee, um cara estranho, quase uma cópia do Gai, me falou umas coisas motivadoras embora bregas. Algo do tipo _o fogo da juventude não apagará em você por causa disso_ ou qualquer coisa assim. Isso que eu nunca tinha falado com ele antes.

Ainda tinha que resolver o caso do Naruto. A manhã seguinte seria inesquecível para ele e para Hinata também.

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	11. Falling in Love

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Castelo de Ilusões****  
Falling in Love**

Era hora do show.

Naruto estava de joelhos (naquelas posições românticas), com uma rosa branca na mão e uma Hinata extremamente encabulada em sua frente.

Era a cena mais fofa que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. E eu tinha ajudado a fazer acontecer.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e Naruto se levantou feliz e a abraçou, rodando-a no ar. A mais perfeita cena de um filme.

Para finalizar, um beijo apaixonado. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

---

"E aí? O que aconteceu? O que ele disse?" - perguntei afobada assim que Naruto saiu para comprar um sorvete para ela. Eu estava observando-os de longe.

"Ele disse que gostava de mim e que queria namorar comigo." - ela tava muito vermelha.

"Que fofo!"

"O que você tá fazendo aqui, Ino?" - ela não sabia que da minha pequena participação na história.

"Tô dando uma volta, fazendo hora sabe? Vou ao _shopping_ com Tenten depois." - ela acreditou.

"Tenten?"

"Trabalhamos juntas."

"Claro..." - ela tava com um sorriso bobo.

"Vou deixar você e o Naruto sozinhos e curtirem a nova vida de namorados." - disse saindo enquanto Naruto voltava - "Juízo vocês dois!" - já estava um pouco afastada, mas deu para ver Hinata corar e Naruto dar um sorriso se orelha a orelha.

---

"O que acha desse, Ino?" - Tenten me mostrava um vestido preso a um cabide. Tínhamos acabado de almoçar no _shopping _depois da aula. Mas dessa vez eu comi algo mais barato.

"É bonito, mas acho que esse vai ficar melhor em você. Vai realçar o seu colo." - peguei outro vestido na arara.

"Você entende mesmo de roupas, né? Eu fico completamente confusa. Isso é complexo demais para minha cabeça."

"Dá pra ver." - disse olhando para as roupas que ela vestia. Um desastre: calça jeans, uma blusa dois números maior que ela e tênis - "Qual é o motivo dessa mudança de visual?"

"Não to mudando meu visual, só quero ficar mais bonita essa noite."

"Pra quem?"

"Promete que não vai contar pra ninguém?"

"Prometo." - segredos serão revelados.

"Hoje à noite o time de luta vai sair. Como eu faço parte, vou junto. E tem um garoto que eu quero... impressionar, digamos assim."

"Quem é?"

"É o Neji, você deve conhecer."

"Neji Hyuuga?" - o cara mais arrogante do colégio. - "Você é corajosa, garota."

"Eu sei. E sei também que ele é um pouco difícil, conheço ele a bastante tempo, por isso sei que tenho que estar uma diva."

"E eu vou te ajudar." - fomos aos provadores. – "Coloque esses aqui." – entreguei a ela três modelos diferentes e empurrei-a para dentro da cabine.

"O que achou desse?" – ela saiu – "To me sentindo estranha."

"É, não ficou muito bom em você, mas essa cor realça o seu tom de pele." – me referi ao _azul royal_ que tingia a roupa. – "Volte e coloque outro."

"Acha que eu sou muito louca por gostar dele?" – ela disse de dentro do provador.

"Eu não sei o que você viu nele. É um dos garotos mais estúpido que tem naquele colégio, só perde pro Sasuke."

"Ele é uma boa pessoa, só tem pose de mal. E é muito gato." – ela saiu de novo me mostrando o outro vestido. E sim, Neji é lindo.

"Esse ficou fantástico em você. Mas prove o outro por via das dúvidas." – ela entrou na cabine de novo – "Só não quero que você quebre a cara. Neji pode ser meio..."

"Frio? Arrogante? Grosso? Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Mas é um risco que eu quero correr. Que tal?" – e saiu de novo.

"Nossa! Você tem um corpo muito lindo." – era a mais pura verdade. O vestido que ela usava ajudava a ver isso. – "Devia se vestir assim mais vezes."

"Obrigada! Três anos na academia de luta tem que dar resultado, né? – eu deveria ter feito exercícios também. – "Qual dos dois eu levo?"

"Acho que o segundo. Esse é muito radical pra você." – para ela que não mostra muito o corpo, um vestido muito decotado ia parecer vulgar.

"Tudo bem. Vou trocar de roupa então." – ela ficou alguns minutos lá e saiu.

"Agora vamos escolher os sapatos."

"Acho que não vai dar pra comprar mais nada." – ela olhou a etiqueta do vestido – "Essa roupa é muito cara e com o dinheiro que eu tenho não vai sobrar nada."

"Que chato! O seu _look _não vai ficar completo sem acessórios." – lembrei dos meus dias de _glamour. _Eu comprava tudo o que eu queria sem olhar o preço.

"Ta triste, Ino?" – tratei de por um sorriso no rosto. Minha vida mudou, então paciência.

"Claro que não!" – segurei a barra do vestido que ela segurava – "Tava aqui pensando: eu acho que eu tenho um sapato que vai ficar divino com esse vestido. Se você quiser posso te emprestar."

"Sério? Você é demais!" – ela me abraçou feliz. – "Seria pedir demais se você me ajudasse com cabelo?"

"Imagina. E maquiagem também. Passa na minha casa pra eu te ajudar." – fomos pagar. E como estávamos no meio da semana, fomos trabalhar.

---

Fui para casa depois do trabalho. Pelo fato de ser quarta-feira, Gai nos libera mais cedo já que o movimento é fraco nesse dia.

Tenten foi para casa dela para pegar as coisas para se arrumar. A noite seria especial para ela.

Lembrando de coisas especiais, liguei para Hinata. Não agüentaria até amanhã para saber as novidades.

"Foi tão mágico! Naruto é tão gentil comigo, tão fofo." – se estivesse do lado dela eu poderia ver os olhinhos brilhando.

"Nem acredito que vocês tão juntos."

"Naruto me contou que você nos ajudou."

"Sabia que ele não ia conseguir guardar segredo."

"Por que guardar segredo? Saber que você nos ajudou foi mais especial ainda. Agora sei que você ta mudando, Ino."

"Mudando?"

"Se fosse na semana passada, você não mexeria um fio de cabelo pra nos ajudar. Você era muito egoísta."

"Nossa, Hinata. Valeu." – falei com ar de ofendida.

"Não to tentando te xingar, Ino. Só quero que você veja que apesar dos pesares, a falência da sua família não foi tão ruim quanto você imaginava. Isso ta te transformando numa pessoa melhor."

"Gaara me falou alguma coisa parecida ontem. Confesso que não olhei por esse lado. Você e Gaara tinham razão."

"Gaara? Ele é especial pra você, né?"

"Claro que é. Nunca pensei que ele se transformaria num amigo tão fiel."

"Amigo? Sei." – a campainha tocou.

"O que mais ele seria?"

"Eu não sei. O que você quer que ele seja?"

"Tenho que desligar agora. Até amanhã, Hina. E para com essas insinuações descabidas." – desliguei sem esperar resposta e abri a porta, era Tenten.

Conversamos um pouco antes de começar a arruma-lá. Descobri coisas interessantes sobre ela.

Coisas do tipo: ela trabalha no Flor de Lótus desde que ele abriu a dois anos e meio porque Gai é um grande amigo do avô dela.

Ela perdeu os pais num acidente trágico de avião quando tinha três anos de idade, então ela vive com o avô, considerando-o como pai, já que vive muito tempo com ele e não chegou a criar laços paternos com os falecidos.

"Então... O que vai fazer comigo?"

"Vamos dar um jeito no seu cabelo e fazer um _look_ bem básico." – indiquei a cadeira da minha penteadeira. – "Solte-os."

"Eu não gosto do meu cabelo solto." – mesmo depois da reclamação ela soltou a madeixas. Eram lindos. Minha consciência pesou.

"_Você viu o cabelo daquela Tenten?"_

"_Aquilo era cabelo? Fala sério! E que penteado horrível!"_

"_Será que essa garota não tem senso de moda ou de ridículo?" _

"_Ter?! Ela deve ter, por isso ela prende aquela crina."_

"_Mesmo assim, Sakura. Não tinha uma coisa mais estilosa, não?"_

"Por que usa o cabelo preso? Ele é tão lindo."

"É mais prático principalmente pra mim que to sempre em movimento."

"Então como nessa noite você vai só relaxar, vamos deixá-lo solto."

Resultado final: Tenten estava uma Deusa.

Tudo caiu perfeitamente bem, desde o vestido até o rímel que ela usava.

"Se Neji não ficar com você, eu juro que destruo a moral dele como eu fiz com Sakura ontem." – ela riu ao se lembrar do meu discurso.

"Obrigada por tudo, Ino. Espero que isso dê resultados."

"E darão, amiga." – acompanhei até a porta.

-

-

-

Imagine a seguinte cena:

Um lindo casal apaixonado trocando um beijo também apaixonado sobre a sombra de uma cerejeira que existe o pátio do colégio.

Lindo demais.

Do outro lado, observando a cena, uma garota se segurava para não chorar.

É tão fascinante que chega a ser mentira. Ou no mínimo uma armação: esta é a verdade.

Caso tenha pensado que o casal apaixonado era Naruto e Hinata: você acertou. Parcialmente.

Naruto de fato participava da cena, porém sua parceira era ninguém mais e ninguém mesmo que Sakura, a minha ex-melhor amiga. Eles se beijavam.

A garota que segurava o choro era Hinata. Pobre Hinata.

Quando eu pus meu plano em ação - aquele de juntar o Uzumaki com a Hyuuga - a desgraçada da Sakura aprontou uma dessas.

Não entendi direito o motivo de ela ter feito isso e até hoje isso está confuso em minha mente.

Quer dizer... Ela tem ao Sasuke e quer ter o coitado do Naruto também? Não dá para entender.

E Naruto? O que dizer desse papel tão ridículo?

Ele tinha dito que amava Hinata, certo? Eu não sonhei com isso, tenho absoluta certeza.

Mas eu daria boas bofetadas nele. Ele merecia.

Hinata estava tão feliz com o namoro. E quando eu a vi novamente ela estava correndo. Naruto também viu. Mas impedi que fosse atrás dela.

---

"Hinata!" – ela parou de correr e olhou para mim.

"O que aconteceu? Por que Naruto tava beijando a Sakura? Pensei que estávamos juntos..."

"Eu não sei, Hina." – a abracei. Era a minha vez de consolá-la. – "Mas eu vou descobrir e vou acabar com a raça do Naruto." – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"Obrigada, Ino. Você tem sido uma ótima amiga e você pra mim." – ela forçou um sorriso.

"E você uma ótima amiga pra mim. Agora trate de disfarçar essa tristeza e vá pra sala. Eu vou falar com Naruto." – Hinata é muito sensível e pode acreditar numa desculpa descabida que o loiro dê. É melhor eu protegê-la.

Fomos andando juntas até a sala. E passando pelas demais, vi numa delas uma Tenten um tanto quanto abatida. Parece que as coisas não tinham ido muito bem para ela também.

"E aí, Tenten? Como foi a noite?" – entrei na sala, quase vazia, com uma Hinata atrás de mim.

"Foi péssima. Neji foi um estúpido."

"Você saiu com Neji?" – Hinata é prima de Neji e eu nem tinha lembrado desse detalhe crucial."

"Não foi exatamente com o Neji. Foi com o time de luta, mas eu queria o deixar impressionado."

"Mas o que aconteceu? Ele não gostou da sua roupa?" – disse.

"Exatamente!" – ela estava visivelmente irritada – "Ele disse que eu estava parecendo uma palhaça."

"Esse cara não sabe valorizar nada mesmo, né?"

"Neji é orgulhoso demais pra elogiar alguém, Ino." – Hinata respondeu a minha pergunta retórica – "Talvez ele tenha te chamado de palhaça pra esconder que ele estava impressionado com você."

"Isso não faz sentido."

"Acredite em mim. Isso tudo faz parte da personalidade repulsiva do meu primo." – o sinal tocou.

"Vamos pra sala, Hina. Eu tenho assuntos pendentes pra resolver com um certo loiro e com um certo Senhor Arrogante." – as duas ficaram tristes – "Qual é garotas, euzinha vou resolver tudo, confiem em mim."

"Então nós vamos resolver as coisas pra você também." – não entendi as palavras de Tenten – "Vamos juntar você e Gaara." – o que?

"Você duas não são dessa sala. Por favor, saiam." – o professor recém-chegado nos expulsou da sala de aula.

---

_"__O que você fez, seu idiota? Hinata tava chorando por sua causa!"__ – _escrevi isso num papel e passei discretamente para Naruto, que sentava estrategicamente atrás de mim.

_"__Eu não sei. Numa hora eu estava esperando ela e na outra Sakura chegou dizendo que sentia a minha falta e me agarrou. Tipo: do nada." _– cabia a mim saber se era verdade ou não.

_"__Por que ela faria isso se ela tá com Sasuke?"_

_"__Eu não sei, só sei que isso não devia ter acontecido."_

_"__Hinata me disse uma vez que achava que você gostava da Sakura e não dela."_

_"__É mentira. Eu gosto mesmo é da Hinata. Eu posso ter demorado pra perceber isso, mas agora eu tenho certeza. E eu não vou me perdoar se ela ficar sem falar comigo por causa da vaca da Sakura."_– sorri ao ler isso. Não sei o por que, mas as palavras dele me pareciam sinceras mesmo que tenham sido escritas.

Naruto não faz o tipo de cara que mente. Ele é um péssimo mentiroso. E se ele gostasse mesmo da Sakura, ele não teria pedido a Hinata em namoro. Ele pode ser a pessoa mais tapada da Terra, mas não um traidor destruidor de corações.

Prioridades no momento:

1 – Juntar Hinata e Naruto, de novo.

2 – Acabar com a moral do Neji (eu prometi isso a Tenten)

3 – Destruir, de novo, a Sakua (ela faz por merecer)

4 – Tirar a idéia de Tenten de me juntar com o Gaara.

Tudo bem que ele é o cara mais perfeito do universo. Ele inteligente, carinhoso, bonito, e tem pose de garoto rebelde, mas eu não gosto dele. Não mesmo.

"_Segundo essa revista, quando você elogia demais um garoto e depois diz que não gosta dele é porque você ta com princípio de paixonite."_

Essas foram as palavras de Sakura quando nós fizemos uma festa do pijama para comemorar o aniversário dela no ano passado. E se isso estivesse certo...

Eu estou apaixonada pelo Gaara...

Será?

* * *

**continua...**

**Izzy D!**


	12. Casais e Quase Casais

Naruto e seus personagens pertence à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Castelo de Ilusões  
****Casais e Quase Casais**

A possibilidade de estar apaixonada por Gaara fazia mais sentido do que eu realmente imaginava.

Tenten e Hinata talvez tivessem razão, mas optei por resolver os problemas delas primeiros.

Rabiscava algumas coisas no meu caderno enquanto aguardava o início do recreio.

Notei que escrevi o nome de Gaara. Inconscientemente.

Eu acho que estava apaixonada por ele de verdade.

-

-

-

Procurei Hinata pelos corredores do colégio. Naruto me seguia e tentava não ser percebido, mas ele não conseguiu. Descrição não é o forte dele.

Ela estava na sala de artes, limpando os pinceis. Ela é uma ótima desenhista e pintora.

"Hinata?" - chamei-a

"Ino? O que faz aqui?"

"Tava te procurando. Eu falei com o Naruto..." - ela parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo largando todos os pinceis na pia.

"O que ele disse?" - ela estava ansiosa.

"Acho que vocês devem conversar." - ela sorriu confiante - "Pode entrar agora, Naruto!"

"Uau! Como você sabia que eu estava ali?"

"Tenho meus truques. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos e é bom você não partir o coração dela de novo, ok?" - sai da sala após um sinal afirmativo de Naruto.

"Você tá linda, Hinata." - foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de deixar a sala. O que me fez rir. Hinata estava com uma camiseta maior que ela e suja de tinta.

Era a vez e Tenten e Neji.

-

-

-

Ele estava onde eu costumava estar. Na fonte, junto dos populares.

Neji também é um deles, assim como Hinata. A diferença é que ela é muito mais humilde que ele e não faz questão de aparecer.

Nunca fui muito intima dele, mas criei coragem para fazer o que tinha prometido à Tenten.

"Olhem só, a Porquinha falsa do colégio resolveu voltar pra nós. Mas não te queremos aqui."

"Eu não quero voltar pra vocês, e fica quieta que meu papo não é com você, Karin." - Sakura nem ao menos olhou pra mim - "Meu assunto é com você, Senhor Hyuuga."

"E o que quer comigo?" - ele disse com ar de arrogante.

"Podemos falar a sós?"

"Não, não podemos. Diga o que quer aqui mesmo."

"Tudo bem." - dei um suspiro pesado, pensando nas minhas primeiras palavras. - "Qual é o seu problema?"

"Meu problema?"

"É. Por que tinha que ofender a Tenten ontem? Ela só queria mostrar pra você o quão bonita ela é e você a trata como essas suas amigas vagabundas: sem o mínimo de consideração."

"O quê?" - ele parecia confuso.

"Será que você não consegue deixar de lado essa pose arrogante só uma vez? Será que não percebe que existem pessoas que se esforçam pra..." - eu estava visivelmente alterada, gritava e gesticulava.

"Já chega. Vá embora." - ele cortou minha fala.

"Não consegue ouvir a verdade? Sinceramente eu não sei o que a Tenten viu em você."

"Não precisa falar mais nada Ino." - Tenten havia aparecido - "Não vale a pena gastar seu tempo com ele." - Neji a olhou incrédulo embora frio.

"Tenten o que você..."

"E eu mereço muito mais do que uma geladeira." - sai sendo puxada por ela.

"Me desculpa, Tenten. Eu acho que falei demais." - disse num lugar mais afastado.

"Tudo bem, Ino. Assim é melhor. Talvez ele se de conta que não é tudo aquilo que ele pensa." - sorri.

"Você é poderosa, garota." - rimos. - "Agora tenho que ver como Naruto e Hinata estão."

"Eles voltaram?"

"Eu não sei. Espero que sim. Sakura fez o que não devia e acabou com..."

"Tenten?" - Neji tinha ido atrás dela.

"Sim?"

"Aquilo que a Ino disse sobre você querer ficar bonita pra mim..."

"Não se preocupe, a palhaça aqui não vai mais fazer isso." - ela olhou pra mim - "Vou arranjar qualquer coisa pra fazer, Ino. Nos vemos mais tarde." - e saiu

"Você é um idiota." - disse a ele e sai também.

-

-

-

Resolvi deixar para outra hora o caso NaruHina e fui procurar Gaara. Eu tinha que confirmar o mais rápido possível se eu estava gostando dele mais do que eu deveria. Mesmo não sabendo como eu faria isso, fui atrás dele.

Talvez se eu conversasse com ele eu perceberia o que eu estava sentindo.

E, como de costume, ele estava naquele canto em que eu já derramei várias lágrimas.

"Você gosta de ficar aqui, né?"

"É, porque eu sei que quando você precisar de mim vai me encontrar aqui."

"Que fofo!"

"E o que você quer aqui?"

"Só conversar com meu amigo." - sentei-me ao lado dele - "O que você tá ouvindo?"

"Algo que certamente não faz seu tipo." - tirei um dos fones do seu ouvido e coloquei no meu. Não que a música não fizesse meu tipo, era até legal. Principalmente para o momento que eu estava passando.

"O que diz a letra?"

"Fala sobre escolher o caminho certo passando pelas dificuldades."

"É a minha cara agora." - dei uma pausa para me preparar - "Aquilo que você me disse outro dia, sobre ser bom o que eu to passando... Faz sentido agora."

"Que bom que você entendeu."

"As coisas estão mudando. Só falta novo namorado."

"Isso foi uma indireta?"

"Se fosse, eu seria correspondida?" - estávamos nos aproximando.

"O que você faria se fosse?" - eu podia sentir a respiração dele sobre meus lábios. Ele gostava de mim também?! Ele gostava de mim também!

-

-

-

Eu não conseguia mais encarar Gaara. Depois do nosso beijo, ficar perto dele era deveras constrangedor.

Não sei o que havia dado em mim, e muito menos nele que correspondeu.

Onde está Naruto para cortar o clima ruim que estava entre nós dois? Claro que agora imagino onde ele estava, mesmo porque ele me confirmou minhas suspeitas.

"Se você tá com vergonha de mim..."

"Não!" - gritei impedindo de continuar a falar - "É que essa é uma situação meio inédita pra mim..."

"Tudo bem, se você diz." - o ônibus se aproximou. Embarcamos. Estava cheio. O ônibus estava lotado. - "Outra situação inédita pra você também?"

"Onde vamos sentar?"

"Não vamos sentar." - ele se encostou a uma das barras de apoio entre um banco e o teto e me estendeu a mão que segurei.

"Era só o que me faltava." - ele me puxou para perto dele e me abraçou. O ônibus entrou em movimento.

"É melhor você se segurar." - devido ao fato de que não havia nenhum lugar para se segurar, me apoiei nele - "Pensa pelo lado positivo, agora você vai poder contar para seus netos que andou num ônibus lotado."

"É, vai ser realmente hilário." - disse em tom irônico. Durante nossa conversa, que estava muito descontraída, o vai e vem de pessoas não parava. E foi nesse tumulto que senti uma mão boba passando em mim. - "Hei!" - eu ia iniciar uma confusão, mas fui impedida por Gaara que laçou um olhar ameaçador para o safado.

"Por que você não vai passar a mão na sua mãe?"

"Mamãe não gosta dessas coisas, Gaara." - eles se conheciam então.

"É melhor tirar a minha mãe do meio, seus patetas." - uma terceira pessoa, uma garota, interviu.

"Você os conhece?" - sussurrei para que apenas o ruivo ouvisse.

"Infelizmente." - ele me virou, me pondo de costas para o ferro e se segurando neste, envolvendo meu corpo - "Pronto. Assim você tá mais segura." - diante de seu ato bondoso, me segurei na barra da camisa dele e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Mas cá entre nós, mano. Você tem bom gosto. Ela é muito gata." - ele estava falando de mim. Que idiota.

"Fica quieto, Kankuro."

"É, seu banana. Deixa a namoradinha do Gaara em paz." - senti que ele estava ficando impaciente.

Mas que era aquelas pessoas afinal? Pareciam que se conheciam há muito tempo. Além do mais, o moreno chamou Gaara de 'mano'. E tinha a garota loira que tratava ambos os meninos com muita insignificância. Típico entre irmãos, certo?

"Não de ouvidos ao que eles dizem" - ele juntou a testa dele a minha - "Você tá bem?"

"Acho que sim." - os olhos de Gaara era hipnotizantes.

"Olha que cena fofa! Finalmente nosso Gaarinha desencalhou." - ela sorria falsamente.

"Que eu me lembre, você também tá solteira." - isso tirou a risada do tal Kankuro.

"Por opção." - ela cruzou os braços e apoiou as costas numa das barras próximas de mim. - "Já que Gaara não faz a gentileza de nos apresentar, eu mesma me apresento. Sou Temari, irmã desses patetas aqui. E esse verme aqui é o Kankuro. E você quem é?"

"Ino. Sou..." - olhei para Gaara pedindo que ele continuasse a frase. Afinal, eu não sabia mais o que éramos. - "Sou amiga do Gaara." - continuei assim que vi que ele não falaria nada.

"Então se você é só amiga do Gaara. Topa um cineminha sábado à noite?" - Gaara me segurou mais forte.

"Eu acho que não." - o ruivo respondeu no meu lugar.

"Hei, feio! É a nossa parada." - Temari chamou pelo irmão moreno - "Vamos nos falar mais vezes, Ino. Até mais, maninho." - ela deu um tapa na cabeça de Gaara e saí sendo seguida pelo outro.

"Nunca me disse que tinha irmãos."

"Irrelevante." - sorri.

"Por que você é tão... indiferente a todos?"

"Não sou indiferente."

"Então por que fica sempre sozinho e despreza até seus irmãos?"

"Acho que já tivemos essa conversa antes."

"Eu gostaria que você se importasse mais com as pessoas."

"Eu me importo com você, isso não basta?" - me surpreendi. Num momento Gaara é frio e no outro ele é o cara mais carinhoso. Meu Deus, como eu queria beijá-lo de novo.

Como eu queria dizer que ele é _meu namorado_ ao invés de meu amigo?

* * *

oooie...

Surgi das cinzas pra trazer esse apitulo pra você, caros leitores (se é que ainda tem agum :/)  
antes de mais nada, queria pedir desculpas pela minha burrice  
eu passava a tarde inteira lendo fics onde estava escrito **Gaara** e quando eu vou escrever a minha eu escrevo **Garaa **_(obrigada Hyakuza Konin que me avisou sobre esse erro grotesco.)_  
agora eu não tenho tempo, mas quando eu chegar de férias eu vou revisar todos os capítulos, prometo.

sobre esse capitulo:  
eu definitivamente não sei escrever cenas de romance. Acho que fica muito cliche descrever detalhe por detalhe do beijo. Acho que todo mundo entendeu que a Ino e o Gaara se beijaram então usem sua imaginação pra pensr nas partes sórdidas, fica mais original /minhaopinião. (desculpem se fui mal educada agora :/)  
Mas a fic tá na sua reta final. Mais dois ou tres capitulos e acaba. Confesso que não vejo a hora de acabar. To forçando demais minha imaginação pra escrever-la.

e vem outros projetos por ai, pra quem gostou de mim, fiquem atentos. A próxima fic vai ser uma SasuHina e tem também **Paranormal** que recém começou.

o que acharam? reviews?


	13. Aprendendo sobre Você

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

----------------

**Castelo de Ilusões  
****Aprendendo sobre Você**

Acordei bem disposta naquela manhã. Parecia que apesar do que tinha vivido nas últimas semanas ficaria tudo bem. E eu tinha quem me convencesse disso. Eu não me importava mais se tinha que pegar ônibus para ir para a escola ou de todos lá iriam rir de mim. Eu tinha quem me apoiasse. Gaara, Tenten, Hinata e toda a galera da lanchonete. Até Naruto se revelou um ótimo amigo nos dias que se passaram. Mas eu ainda tinha assuntos pendentes com a turma dos populares, a mesma que fiz parte por anos. Mas voltar a integrar nela não era meu objetivo. A causa era mais nobre que isso.

Naquela manhã eu me arrumei para o colégio como sempre fiz. A melhor bolsa, o melhor sapato. Apesar de ser irrelevante no momento atual, eu queria ficar bonita, não para as pessoas, e sim para ele. Gaara. Sempre soube que ele não ligava para coisas materiais, mas o melhor jeito que eu encontrei de mostrar que meu espírito estava ótimo foi com roupas e maquiagem. Mudei muita coisa em mim, mas não abriria mão de ser vaidosa e de estar fabulosa. E foi com toda a minha vaidade e beleza (modéstia à parte) que subi no ônibus que me levaria para o colégio e que me levaria também ao encontro dele.

"Bom dia!" – exclamei animada ao vê-lo.

"Bom dia." – o jeito distante dele já havia entrado em minha rotina – "Está mais feliz hoje. O que aconteceu?"

"A minha vida tá muito melhor, mesmo sem grana." – sentei-me ao seu lado, no último banco da última fileira – "Você não tá feliz?"

"Um pouco, talvez."

"Isso me deixa mais feliz." – sorri para ele, mas fui retribuída com seu silêncio.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo. Não ousei tira-lo de seus pensamentos como fiz tantas vezes. Deixaria de ser egoísta também.

"Eu tinha quatorze anos quando briguei com meu pai." – ele começou – "Ele dizia que eu tinha que largar o boxe porque não era coisa que gente _civilizada_ fazia. Mas eu gostava de lutar, todos os professores diziam que eu tinha talento. E independente de todos os conselhos que lhe davam, ele queria que eu largasse o boxe. Não era justo"

"O que aconteceu?" - arrisquei perguntar.

"Eu ficava cada vez mais revoltado e furioso com ele e descontava isso nas lutas. Eu via em meus adversários o rosto do meu pai e isso me dava cada vez mais vontade de destruir a cara deles. Por um tempo foi impossível arranjar combates pra mim. Eu subia e descia de categoria, mas minha fama tinha se espalhado." – ele olhava a paisagem correr diante da janela do ônibus – "Eu deixei um cara em coma e outros muitos saíram feridos."

Custei a acreditar que Gaara estava me confiando o passado doloroso dele. Deve ser horrível e humilhante ter vivido isso sozinho por tanto tempo.

"Com a falta de lutas, eu comecei a atacar qualquer pessoa que falasse de mim ou me provocasse, mesmo fora do ringue. E por mais que eu quisesse afastá-los, eu sempre tinha _fãns_ atrás de mim. Sempre tinha gente que gostava das maldades que eu fazia. Sádicos."

"Naruto..." – tentei começar.

"Ele deve ter ouvido histórias sobre mim e das pessoas que eu machuquei. Meus irmãos diziam que eu devia usar meu talento só em lutas oficiais, mas eu não conseguia, até porque não havia lutas oficiais pra mim agendadas. Minha raiva era tanta que eu tinha que tirá-la de alguma forma. Então eles me ajudaram com exercícios de relaxamento, meditação e essas coisas. E eu consegui controlar meu ódio por fim. Meus irmãos forma meus alicerces."

Eu não tinha palavras. Sentia-me tão honrada por ele me confiar coisas tão íntimas.

"Mas mesmo depois de tudo, de ter aprendido a me controlar, de não sentir orgulho das coisas que fiz, meu pai não me deu nenhum voto de confiança e ainda enchia meus ouvidos dizendo que eu era louco demais pra ser filho dele. Aquilo foi acumulando a ponto de eu não conseguir me segurar e um dia avancei nele. Ele ficou furioso e só não retrucou porque Kankuro o segurou enquanto Temari me protegia. Eu me lembro claramente dos olhos deles explodindo de raiva e das palavras duras que ele usou. 'Saia da minha casa. Você não é mais meu filho. Suma'. Eu tinha quinze anos quando fui expulso da minha casa e tirado do conforto do meu lar."

O mais estranho era que ele não expressava nada. Nem ódio e nem tristeza. Era um poço de frieza assustador.

"Meus irmãos ficaram do meu lado e saíram de casa junto comigo alegando que eu não tinha condições alguma de viver sozinho. Kankuro virou responsável por mim e pela Temari, já que era maior de idade. No começo foi difícil viver sem as mordomias que tínhamos e o quarto-sala em que vivemos era terrível. Mas para três adolescentes, temos vivido bem até hoje. Mesmo sem grana, nada nos falta." – de repente eu entendi porque ele era tão desapegado às coisas de uma formal muito mais cruel que a minha.

"Não tinha mais ninguém com vocês? Sua mãe ou um tio?"

"Minha mãe morreu em complicações no meu parto. Desconfio que parte do ódio do meu pai por mim seja por isso. E todos os meus tios têm medo do tirano do meu pai."

"Você não falou mais com ele?" – podia não ser certo insistir, mas eu queria ajudá-lo com tudo que eu pudesse.

"Há três anos que eu não tenho sequer notícias. Kankuro deve manter contato, mas eu impus que em casa ou na minha presença, nada sobre aquele homem deve ser dito."

"Guarda tanto rancor dele?"

"Não guardo, faço questão de mostrar. E também sei que ele não deve dar a mínima."

"Você sofreu bastante, isso o transformou numa pessoa maravilhosa, e a partir desse momento, Gaara, tu és meu exemplo de vida." – minhas palavras foram sinceras.

"Eu? Não faça essa besteira. Vou te decepcionar como eu faço com todos. Eu não quero te magoar, Ino."

"Quer saber?" – passei a mão pelos fios ruivos de seus cabelos – "Você não me magoaria" – ele olhou para mim – "Nem seu você quisesse." – sorri e o abracei sendo retribuída calorosamente como nunca fui antes por ele.

"Obrigado." – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Beijei seu rosto me separando do abraço.

"Você me acompanha?" – me levantei. Estava chegando ao meu ponto final, e ele sempre ia junto comigo até a entrada do colégio.

"Não. Hoje você me acompanha" – ele estendeu a mão num convite para sentar-me novamente – "O ônibus para na frente do colégio."

Não era preciso dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Eu entendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer e o ruivo tinha razão. Para que ficar me escondendo se todos já sabiam que eu não era mais rica? Eu estava andando de ônibus e isso não deveria ser humilhante, não mais. E eu ainda ia descer do transporte público com um ruivo pra lá de especial.

Sem mais demoras, segurei sua mão.

---

Descemos do ônibus e esperamos que ele continuasse a seguir seu curso e assim que ele o fez, surgiu de trás de si a mesma rotina dos estudantes. Uns entravam com pressa, outros cumprimentavam seus colegas. Hinata e Tenten, diferentemente dos outros, estavam paradas na entrada e eu nem conseguia retribuir o aceno que me davam, tamanho era meu nervosismo.

"Não é tão ruim quanto parece." – olhei para a mão estendida na minha frente. Segurei-a firme. E assim fomos ao encontro das meninas que não mais me cumprimentavam de longe.

"Eu não acredito! Vocês estão namorando?" – não sabia qual a resposta correta para a pergunta, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, o ruivo se adiantou.

"Depende." – Gaara começou a falar, e se dirigindo a mim continuou – "Quer ser minha namorada?" – não foi o mais romântico, mas foi de quem eu queria ouvir. Eu não conseguia verbalizar nada, apenas assenti com a cabeça então.

"Então somos namorados." – as morenas trocaram olhares cúmplices e gritaram histericamente diante da resposta do meu mais novo namorado.

"Que fofos!" – exclamou Hinata após a crise de gritos. Gaara passou o braço em volta do meu pescoço, apoiando-o em meu ombro e me puxando para mais perto de si.

"Parece que você vai ter uma séria conversa com suas amigas agora, né?" – sussurrou em meus ouvidos – "Nos vemos mais tarde." – deu-me um beijo no rosto e saiu após se despedir das meninas.

"Acho que sou a única encalhada no grupo agora." – filosofou Tenten e, depois de um suspiro pesado, continuou – "Agora desembucha. Quero detalhe por detalhe."

"Meninas..." – implorei.

---

Estávamos sentados em uma das mesas do grande refeitório. Eu e meus novos amigos. As aulas passaram voando, até porque eu e Naruto trocávamos bilhetinhos toda hora. As aulas de histórias sempre me deixaram entediada e falar com o loiro me deixou bem animada.

"Então vocês tão juntos mesmo?"

"Pela décima vez, Naruto, nós estamos namorando." – olhei para Gaara, que estava em meu lado, e o beijei brevemente.

"Eles não formam um casal bonitinho?" – sorri em forma de agradecimento à Tenten.

"Prefiro eu e a Hina!" – dito isso ele a puxou para um abraço demorado, deixando uma Hinata rubra dos pés a cabeça.

"Que bom que estão juntos de novo." – Hinata abaixou o olhar – "Me desculpe, Hina, não pensei que fosse ficar triste."

"Tudo bem, Ino. Só espero que isso não aconteça nunca mais."

"Eu não vou me separar de você, nunca mais mesmo." – e num gesto carinhoso, Naruto a abraçou e beijo-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Parece que você vai ter que agüentar Naruto por muito tempo." – Gaara provocou. Naruto, por sua vez, deixou no ar sua cara de indignação por não ter tempo de retrucar e.

"Eu não quero ficar aqui de vela, não. To indo" – Tenten começou a andar, mas virou-se bruscamente – "E antes que me esqueça, quero que vá assistir meu treino hoje. Vou encher o Neji de bolachas." – e saiu com um sorriso.

---

Fugimos um pouco do tumulto do refeitório assim que Tenten se retirou e deixamos Naruto e Hinata sozinhos, para enfim, namorarmos também. Fomos onde sempre nos encontrávamos nos momentos de angústia e onde demos nosso primeiro beijo há alguns dias. Para nossa surpresa, havia mais uma pessoa no nosso lugar. E era uma pessoa muito indesejável.

"Sasuke." – exclamei ao vê-lo. Sua aparência não poderia ser pior. – "Belo nariz." – me referia ao curativo feito, conseqüência da ação de Gaara.

"Então minhas suspeitas estavam certas. Você ta junto com esse delinqüente, que decadência."

"O meu namorado não é um delinqüente." – enchi a boca com orgulho.

"Se recuperou rápido do fora que eu te dei ou sempre esteve com esse cara como eu sempre estive com Sakura?" – foi doloroso saber que ele me traia com mais freqüência do que eu achava. Mas em momento algum _ele_ me deu um fora.

"Não ouse me comparar a você. Eu nunca te trairia, mesmo que não gostasse de você."

"Quanta honestidade!" – exclamou irônico – "Eu te conheço muito bem pra saber que você tem podres no currículo." – as lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas não daria esse prazer a Sasuke. Apertei mais forte a mão de Gaara como se fosse uma forma de pedir socorro.

"E você me conhece bem o suficiente pra saber que se não der o fora daqui agora, eu vou destruir o resto da sua cara. Vaza." – o ruivo ameaçou, atendendo meu silencioso pedido.

"Poupe sua bravura." – acredito que o sarcasmo que Sasuke usa seja, na verdade, para esconder sua covardia – "Já tive o efeito que queria."

Sasuke queria me abalar emocionalmente, e até certo ponto, conseguiu. Mas eu tinha Gaara, que no momento após o moreno ter se retirado, me abraçou. E mais uma vez, me permiti chorar em seu colo, no colo do meu namorado.

---

Antes de irmos para trabalhar na lanchonete, fomos assistir o treino de Tenten e Naruto. Hinata nos acompanhava timidamente, o que era claramente justificado, afinal estava junto do mais recente e polemico casal da escola, todos dirigiam seus olhares para nós e consequentemente para ela também, que nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções.

O treino já havia começado quando adentramos no ginásio, o mesmo que foi fundo para o inicio de minha relação com meu atual namorado, que poderia estar ali treinando se não tivesse a bondade de dar a vaga ao Naruto.

O técnico supervisionava uma luta entre dois atletas. Sasuke estava sentado na arquibancada com um ar frustrado por não poder participar do treino, já que fora desclassificado das eliminatórias por Gaara. Tenten ensinava alguns golpes básicos para o recém lutador, mas pararam assim que nos viram e acenaram para nós, Naruto mais bobamente já que a namorada viera assistir. Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Tenten e senti qual seria o próximo passo que ela daria. Com certeza envolveria Neji.

"E aí, garotão? Quer treinar um pouco?" – a morena começou a falar com o Hyuuga.

"Sabe que eu não bato em mulheres." – a fala machista não a abalou.

"E você sabe que eu posso derrubar qualquer cara daqui." – de fato, Tenten era a única garota no recinto que vestia o uniforme – "Esquece. Pensei que você seria um desafio, mas é só um covarde." – ela virou-se para nós e com um olhar, pediu que nós aguardássemos que viria a seguir.

"Tudo bem. Vamos lá." – e posicionaram-se em cima do tatame. Sentamos na arquibancada para assistir a luta que aconteceria.

Numa seqüência rápida de socos e pontapés, Tenten tentava miseravelmente derrubar Neji, que por sua vez, desviava dos ataques incansáveis da morena com uma destreza chocante. Todos no ginásio pararam para visualizar a luta e torcer pelo se favorito.

"Isso tudo é mágoa por que eu te ofendi?" – cutucou Neji, defendendo-se de mais um soco.

"Claro que não. Não acho mais a sua opinião fosse importante, só considerei certa vez porque era uma tola apaixonada." – retrucou com palavras tão certas que Neji parou imediatamente de desviar, levando uma canelada de Tenten na cintura, caindo por fim.

"O que disse?" – estava atônito. Parecia não acreditar nas palavras proferidas. Principalmente na parte do 'tola apaixonada'.

"Cara, eu não sei mesmos o que vi em você." – e saiu dando um fim a luta após se certificar que Neji não se levantaria, não pela potencia do chute e sim pela força das palavras – "Hei, galera! Me esperem! Vamos juntos pra lanchonete!" – gritou em nossa direção.

"Eu vou com vocês também." – o treino á havia se findado, Naruto iria conosco para o trabalho também.

---

Eu e Hinata conversamos banalidades enquanto esperávamos os nossos amigos integrantes do time de luta. Coisas sobre roupas, escola e festas. Nada que fosse verdadeiramente importante. Gaara, sentado ao meu lado, apenas observava dois alunos retardatários que haviam se atrasado para o treino, tendo que repor os minutos perdidos com exercícios extras.

Naruto chegara primeiro, juntou-se ao ruivo, após cumprimentar devidamente sua namorada com um beijo, numa torcida silenciosa para com os dois lutadores. No ginásio, não havia mais ninguém além de nós, os atletas e mais um grupo de torcedores onde Neji estava incluso. Perguntei-me se o pensamento dele sobre Tenten havia mudado, mas difícil que ler os pensamentos de alguém que não expões suas emoções.

A morena chegou logo em seguida, mas antes que pudesse chegar até nós, foi barrada pelo seu insensível colega de equipe. Desejei saber qual o tópico da conversa, contudo, eles apenas sussurravam um para o outro, de certo sabiam que haveria um dou dois curiosos tentando ouvi-los. Antes de se afastarem, Tenten balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e, sem mais delongas, veio ao nosso encontro.

"O que ele queria?" – perguntei assim que ela se aproximou, sem conter a minha curiosidade.

"Ele pediu desculpas e me chamou pra sair." – ela tentava, mas não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

"Neji te pediu desculpas?"

"É, Hinata. Não dá nem pra acreditar. Ele disse que queria começar de novo e que ia ser mais delicado dessa vez comigo." – Tenten finalmente estava conseguindo mudar pra melhor, Neji.

"Fico feliz por você!" – sorri numa forma de apoio.

"Mas presta atenção, se ele te magoar de novo, eu acabo com a cara dele." – Naruto levantou o punho de uma forma agressiva.

"Se ele me magoar de novo, eu mesmo destruo a cara dele, assim como Gaara fez com Sasuke." – rimos todos, cada um a sua maneira, ao nos lembrarmos do estrago que meu namorado fizera na cara do meu ex.

"É melhor nós irmos pro trabalho ou vamos nos atrasar." – Gaara, a voz da ponderação, nos advertiu.

Hinata se separou de nós e de Naruto na parada de ônibus nos prometendo fazer uma visita mais tarde na lanchonete. E os três remanescentes e eu subimos para o ônibus assim que ele parou. A zona no transporte público foi inevitável, mas nem de longe foi irritante. Naruto e Tenten sabem como animar qualquer um.

Como eu tinha orgulho dos meus novos amigos.

* * *

oie, tudo bem com vocês? quanto tempo, né?

então... eu tenho boas, más, péssimas e terriveis notícias  
a boa é que eu finalmente postei o capitulo ;)  
a má é que minha beta tirou férias então pode ter uns errinhos ou outros por ai, foi mal  
a péssima (mas boa pra mim) é que esse é o penultimo capítulo (ALELUIA)  
e a terrivel é... bem, não tem notícia terrível, eu acho :X

mas, então  
eu gostei desse capitulo, eu deixei a preguiça de lado e escrevi algo qu prestasse  
e voces, leitores do meu coração, gostaram?  
reviews, né?

**Ósculos e Amplexos**  
**Izzy D!**


	14. Recomeço

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

----------------

**Castelo de Ilusões  
****Recomeço**

Chegava em casa as dez e quarenta e cinco aproximadamente. Papai pegou a mania de me esperar sentado na poltrona, ora dormindo com um livro ora acordado lendo o jornal. Sentia o cuidado que ele vinha tendo comigo desde a falência da família e me sentia muito bem com isso, estava recebendo o carinho de um pai que sempre foi ausente. Os almoços comuns nas sextas-feiras eram mais freqüentes, basicamente aconteciam todos os dias, exceto quando mamãe tinha que ficar mais tarde na loja de flores.

Papai resolvera voltar a estudar e seguir a verdadeira vocação dele que é a psicologia. Eu o ajudava em sua busca por uma faculdade, afinal, eu teria que achar uma para mim também. Optei por medicina veterinária, mas iria demorar mais alguns meses para me formar no ensino médio. Com o meu primeiro salário, ajudei meu pai a pagar a primeira prestação da faculdade. Ele insistira pra que eu usasse o meu dinheiro com algo para mim, mas aleguei que a melhor forma de eu me ajudar seria retribuindo tudo o que ele já fez por mim.

"Você ta muito diferente, filha. Estou orgulhoso de você." – foram as palavras mais significativas que ele dissera pra mim em toda a minha vida.

Mamãe fez questão de conhecer Gaara, o cara que me transformou, como ela mesmo disse, e o convidou para almoçar conosco. Ele e papai se deram muito bem, acharam algo em comum, o boxe. Minha mãe o achou simpático e o garoto perfeito para mim. E com a aprovação deles, eu e Gaara saiamos juntos com bastante freqüência.

Também tive a chance de conhecer mais profundamente os irmãos dele. Temari e Kankuro são um sarro, mas são boas pessoas, e depois de muito conversar com eles, viramos amigos. Na ausência de Gaara, certa vez, perguntei a eles sobre o Senhor Sabaku. Eles disseram que o meu sogro perguntava sempre pelo filho, mas nunca quis que ele soubesse. Pai e filho são iguais, afinal. Ambos orgulhosos.

Meu namorado resolveu voltar a lutar depois que eu disse algumas palavras motivacionais. E eu via o brilho nos olhos deles quando ele punha as luvas de boxe. Sasuke me provocava de vez em quando, mas nada que uma ameaça do meu ruivo não o deixasse calado, já que agora ele fazia parte do time de luta, feito que Sasuke não alcançara.

Hinata, Tenten e eu nos tornamos grandes amigas. Aquelas que fazem tudo juntas, desde ir às compras até virar a noite estudando pra difícil prova de matemática. Eu e Sakura, o máximo que fizemos juntas em relação aos estudos, foi os trabalhos em dupla que éramos obrigadas, mas estudar de boa vontade, ajudando uma a outra, nunca. Naruto ainda estava junto com a Hyuuga e Tenten estava perigosamente perto de Neji, que estava quase virando um de nós.

Mas a rosada também conseguiu me surpreender positivamente depois que brigamos. Ela ficou uma tarde inteira na lanchonete, esperando meu turno acabar, sendo hostilizada pelo Naruto (que ainda estava com raiva dela) só para conversar comigo.

"Eu só quero pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz. Eu não devia ter feito isso. E se arrependimento matasse..." – ela começou assim que sentei em uma cadeira a sua frente, ainda na lanchonete.

"Não podemos mudar o passado, não é? Porque se pudesse, certamente deixaria Sasuke com você. Teria sido tudo mais fácil." – eu até consegui entender o porquê de ela ter me traído, mas não conseguiria apagar tudo da minha mente – "Tudo o que você fez e falou pra mim, principalmente quando eu precisava de ajuda, me fez abrir os olhos, não só pra quem era você de verdade, mas pra todo o mundo. E agora eu vejo que não era aquela vida que me fazia feliz, e sim a que eu tenho hoje, com amigos de verdade e um namorado fiel. Então eu tenho que te agradeço."

"Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa? Que vamos voltar a ser como era antes? Eu não me importo se você tem que trabalhar ou se você vai de ônibus pro colégio." – nos olhos delas, um brilho que eu não via há muito tempo, esperança.

"Eu te perdôo." – dei um pequeno suspiro. As próximas palavras seriam difíceis – "Mas não me peça pra ser sua amiga de infância de novo. Não dá." – sai ao encontro de Gaara, que me levaria até em casa à pedido do meu pai. Só queira meu quarto e descansar.

No outro dia, soube que Sakura tinha ficado até tarde na lanchonete segurando as lágrimas e nem Lee ou Naruto tinham coragem de ir falar com ela. Naruto, porque os olhos emanavam raiva quando a viam. E Lee porque sempre a amou. No final, ela se desculpou com o loiro pelo beijo forçado, disse que falaria com Hinata também e foi embora com o olhar baixo. Ela parecia arrependida de verdade.

"Eu fiquei com tanta pena da minha Flor da Juventude." – era o que nosso gerente dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois daquele dia, tocávamos apenas sorrisos e acenos de longe. Soube que ela estava com Sasuke, fiquei feliz por ela, que sempre gostou mais dele o que eu. E ele, acredito que por ordem da namorada, não me provocava mais.

Tudo estava começando a se normalizar.

---

Eu era mimada, arrogante e vivia num castelo de ilusões criado por mim mesma para me agradar com uma falsa realidade, porque a verdadeira era cheia de hipocrisia e amigos de mentira, o que era deveras doloroso para alguém tão superficial quanto eu. Da noite para o dia, quando a falência abateu minha família, esse castelo começou a desmoronar e a realidade que eu não queria começou a surgir. Pessoas se mostrando quem eram de verdade e pessoas improváveis começaram a criar laços de confiança e honestidade comigo. Amigos se foram e outros vieram. Perdi um namorado e ganhei um confidente. A família se uniu, aprendi a valorizar o que eu tinha e o que eu conquistava. Descobri que aqueles que se acham os espectadores, não sabem quem você é de verdade nem do que você é feito, portanto não se deve ligar para aquelas palavras tão vazias.

Amei, odiei, aprendi. Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo o tempo todo e agora está andando com as próprias pernas.

Obrigada por visitarem meu Castelo de Ilusões, mesmo que não exista mais. Usem minha história como exemplo e jamais comentam os mesmos erros que eu, Ino Yamanaka, a sua não mais anfitriã.

* * *

**FIM**

Todo mundo dizendo AMÉM \õ/

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, que mandaram reviewa e aos que não mandaram, mas devem mandar agora pra dizer que leu ^^  
**Em resumo: **pra minha priemira fic, não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas até que o resultado final passa. Eu sei que eu começei bem, relaxei no meio, e caprichei de novo no fim. Desculpa aê por isso .  
**[/momento merchandise on**  
Quem gostou de mim pode acompanhar as minhas outras fics Paranormal (NaruHina) e Two Weeks in Summer (SasuHina). Nenhuma das duas se parece com essa, mas vai que agrada vocês também, né?

**Ósculos e Amplexos**  
**Izzy D.**


End file.
